Ice Queens
by MidnightStriker
Summary: Lorelei receives an invitation from Glacia to an Ice Pokemon convention. Can Lorelei keep her cool when she sees the one who copied her fighting technique and preferred element? Future yuri warning.
1. Chapter 1: Invitation

**I...don't own any of these characters. **

**Chapter 1: The Invitation**

The Pokemon Indigo League was enjoying the morning silence…until a shriek broke the moment followed by a loud ripping sound. Three of the elite four members looked up form their breakfast and sighed. It was Lorelei, again.

"What's the matter, sweetie? Tore your skirt again?" Agatha called out. "I'm comin' right over to sew it for ya." It was a well-known fact that Lorelei wasn't the "housewife" type of woman. She can't even cook breakfast!

Agathe shuffled over to Lorelei's room. "Knock-knock, dearie. Granny Agatha's coming in." Agatha called out, shifting her weight from one foot to another. Her old bones couldn't support her weight anymore and holding her cane in one hand and sewing kit in the other was such a bother. Since no one was answering, Agatha coughed a warning and turned the knob of Lorelei's door.

"I didn't tear my skirt, Granny! Stay out!" Lorelei yelled, seeing a movement from the door. Agatha obviously didn't hear as she continued to intrude Lorelei's space. Agatha looked up just in time to see a Slowpoke doll heading her way. She expertly dodged it and moved closer to the Ice wielding trainer.

"What is your problem, then? It isn't very nice that you yell so early in the morning, you know." Agatha said, sitting on the bed. She leaned her cane against the bedpost and placed the sewing kit on her lap. "Tell old Agatha about it."

Lorelei sat beside Agatha and fiddled with the letter in her hands. "She sent me a letter. The nerve of her." Agatha raised her eyebrow. The "she" Lorelei was referring to was from Hoenn Elite Four's Glacia, who wielded ice like Lorelei. It irked Lorelei that someone who copied her elemental preference would so brazenly send her a letter. Had she no shame at all?

"What's in the letter, then?" Agatha asked, staring at the shredded pieces entrapped around white fingers. She only noted a doodled Glalie smirking back at her.

"Well…it's about an upcoming Ice Pokemon convention in Sinnoh. Shouldn't they have sent it to me first?! I was the original Ice Pokemon Elite Four!! Are they mocking my skill!?" Lorelei exploded.

"Dearie, I just asked what was _in the letter _and not what you think they are thinking about you." Agatha replied, rubbing her aching temples. She was indeed getting old.

"Sorry…that was mainly it anyway. Do you think I should go? That copycat even sent me the official invitation." Lorelei passed the piece of brightly colored cardboard as she spoke. "Maybe I won't…the league has new trainers coming in everyday."

"Oh, I'm sure all of us deserve a break now and then." Agatha said, slowly stretching and picking up her cane and sewing kit. "Go inform the others about it and see what they think."

Lorelei watched Agatha shuffle out the way she came.

She sighed as she looked at the invitation. Really…that Glacia had some nerve.

**Later...**

"Say what? An Ice Pokemon convention? I vote she stays. If she learns all those Ice techniques, my dragons are history." Lance laughed. "No, just kidding, Lorelei. Of course you may go."

"If it were a fighting or rock pokemon convention, I would go. We all need to update our skills and see how the rest of the world does it. Maintaining our edge and reputation calls for things like that." Bruno replied. "If we keep using the same techniques over and over, defeated trainers will get the hang of it and defeat us in a rematch. If Lorelei goes, she can observe new styles and teach it to us."

"I agree completely. Besides, I want to see my sister Bertha. Haven't heard from her in ages." Agatha added.

Lorelei sat quietly throughout the discussion. Everyone had decided she would go, but she herself didn't feel enthusiastic about it. If she went…she would meet her rival, who might show off her high-techie and-new-specie of Pokemon. But at least she would learn new techniques to show her teammates. On the other hand, if she stayed, nothing earned, nothing gained. Gathering her resolve, she stood up and began to pack. The convention was starting in 3 weeks.

Since the convention was going to last for 3 months, Lance called an official vacation for the Elite Four. They wouldn't be receiving any challenges during this time period. Initially, the pokemon trainers were disappointed, but figured they could get more time to train.

"So what are you going to do while I'm away?" Lorelei asked during the dinner. "Train, of course. Nothing is more important than that." Bruno replied.

_Bruno's brain must be made of muscle by now..._everyone thought.

"I'm going to visit my cousin and grandfather in Blackthorn city, and perhaps pick up a new pokemon or two. Claire promised to show me a new type of dragon." Lance grinned.

"I'm going to update my medical checkups." Agatha joked.

Everyone laughed at her statement. Before they knew it, it was time for bed.

"Goodnight, everyone." Lorelei called as she retired early.

"'night, Lorelei. Be sure you have everything you need, OK? Sinnoh's far from Kanto." Lance reminded her.

"Goodnight, Lorelei." Bruno said. "Don't forget to train everyday!"

Lorelei rolled her eyes and was about to enter her room until she felt a hand on her shoulder. "You don't mind delivering this for Granny Agatha, do you?" Agatha asked, giving Lorelei a letter. "It's for Bertha. Don't forget to give it to her! There's an item inside it!"

"I won't, Agatha. Goodnight." Lorelei said. "Thanks dearie." Agatha beamed as she entered her own room.

Lorelei tucked the letter in her carry-on bag. Looking at the world map, she sighed. This would be the longest and probably farthest three months of her life. Hugging her stuffed Dewgong, she drifted off to sleep.

--

_Well? What do you think of the first chapter? Will Lorelei be able to enjoy the Ice Pokemon convention without making a scene? What will her reaction be when she sees her "rival"? Can she keep her "cool"? Stay tuned!_

_I'm not exactly sure if Agatha and Bertha are sisters. At any rate, they do look related, don't they?_


	2. Chapter 2: On the Anne

I still don't own any one of these characters.

**Chapter 2: On the Anne**

The three weeks of preparation passed by quickly. Lorelei couldn't believe that this day would come so fast. The Elite Four went to Vermillion City to board SS Anne; which was bound for Snowpoint City, trying to look as inconspicuous are possible. Being famous sure cost them their privacy, since trainers kept giving them looks. The famous four couldn't quite place if it were looks of admiration or otherwise.

At last they reached the dock. Bruno and Agatha waved as Lance accompanied Lorelei to the ship, since he was going to Blackthorn. "We'll see you in three months!" Bruno called. "Don't slack off now, you two! Be careful!" Agatha reminded them. Lance and Lorelei nodded as the ship's horn signaled its departure. Bruno quickly turned away so Agatha won't see the emotion etched on his face. Fortunately for him, she didn't. Agatha was busy staring at the horizon and the slowly disappearing ship. At that moment, she felt a cold breeze.

_Oh, dear, _she thought. _I usually feel this sensation when something unpleasant is coming up. I hope those two whippersnappers don't get themselves in trouble. _

"Gengaaar?" her Gengar asked concernedly. Agatha smiled as she petted her Pokemon. "Don't worry, it's nothing." Gengar held out a hand to support his elderly trainer back to the Indigo League.

"Looks like SS Anne hasn't change much since I was a rookie." Lance grinned as he took in the exquisiteness of the famous luxury liners. "True." Lorelei replied, looking at a booth full of Pokemon dolls, eyeing a large Cloyster. "Thinking of adding to your collection?" Lance asked. "I guess so." Lorelei nodded. "It's been a long time since I had added a new one."

They watched as a blonde trainer stepped up to the booth. Lance let out a low whistle. "Dang, she's hot." He whispered to Lorelei. She shrugged and continued gazing at the woman. A young man with silver hair followed her. "See something you like?" he asked wearily. The blonde smiled. "Yeah, I think I like that Cloyster." She pointed at the large stuffed Pokemon toy, which Lorelei had been eyeing. "Why not try winning it for me, Steven?" The silver-haired youth sighed. "Alright, anything for you."

Lorelei watched with envy as "Steven" won the Cloyster easily by toppling the pyramid of bottles. He claimed "her" prize and gave it to his companion. "Thanks." she beamed. Steven shrugged again as if winning was as regular to him as breathing.

"He doesn't seem too enthusiastic about it." Lance whispered to Lorelei. She giggled. Maybe this chick only hired men to follow her so she could seem to have boyfriends. Hearing the giggle behind her, the blonde faced the pair. "Are you laughing at me?" she demanded. "Hell no, lady, it's just that I like your doll." Lance grinned like an idiot, mesmerized by the trainer.

Lorelei would have laughed out loud if she didn't notice the stern look of the trainer. "Alright, you may have it," she said. "Re-really!?" Lorelei blurted out. This took the trainer aback, and she grinned coyly. "Well, since you seem so enthusiastic about it, I'll change my plan and battle you instead of your goggly-eyed boyfriend."

Lorelei winced at the word "boyfriend". True, she and Lance were "friends" but being dubbed as an "item" was far from her mind. She really didn't have any feelings for him aside from "friend". Since it was her pride at stake, she nodded. "You're on, blondie!" "After dinner, then." Blondie replied. "How do I know you won't play me for a fool?!" Lorelei snapped. "I'm a trainer. I keep my word." Blondie smiled. "And you? How would I know you won't chicken out?"

"I'm as much as a trainer than you'll ever be." Lorelei replied coldly. Before Blondie could argue any further, an announcement was made over the speakers that dinner was ready. "C'mon Lance, let's go eat dinner." Lorelei said, walking off in a huff. Lance glanced wistfully back at the Blondie before following his colleague.

The dining room was a beautifully decorated one. Delicious aromas wafted from the kitchens and candles illuminated the tables. Wine glasses stood proudly on tables, as if beckoning the trainers to take a sip.

Lorelei chose a table near the window. "Over here, Lance." She gestured. "OK, seems like a good view." Lance agreed. As they sat down, Lance asked, "What's wrong with you today? You seem to be more hotheaded than usual." "Sorry, Lance. I think this convention is keeping me on my nerves." Lorelei said. "That blonde trainer was just so annoying, like she knew how to press my buttons." "I hope that the convention will teach you how to keep a cool head as well." Lance grinned.

Before Lorelei could retort to his smart aleck comment, the waiters began serving their food. It was delicious, but Lorelei had no appetite. She kept thinking about her upcoming battle. "I hope they don't recognize my Pokemon and me as 'Lorelei of the elite four'. I don't want to sign any autographs." Lorelei whispered to Lance. "Well…can't you withdraw?" he asked.

"I…only have water Pokemon, some of which are pre-evolved." She replied.

"That could work, but make sure they're not too weak that 'Blondie' could beat you." Lance advised.

"Don't worry, I know those preevies would make me proud." Lorelei grinned.

Dinnertime over, the duo hurried to the Battle Hall, where Lorelei's opponent was waiting. Lorelei pushed her glasses up nervously. Sure she wanted the Cloyster doll, but her pride was at stake here as well. She didn't have time to think as she stepped up to the battle arena, happy that her disguise would mask her reputation. Instead of her low ponytail, which the Kanto trainers were used to seeing, she had her hair loose and wore slacks instead of her usual dress.

Blondie smiled as she caught sight of her opponent. "I was afraid you chickened out from this 3-on-3." "I told you I'm more of a trainer than you." Lorelei responded through gritted teeth. "Let's get this started."

"Alright then. Delibird, I choose you!" Blondie called, sending her Poke Ball through the air. "Vaporeon! Go!" Lorelei said. "Use Quick attack!" "Dodge it, Delibird!" The Delibird was too slow to dodge the attack. "Deli!!" it yelped in pain. "Use present!" Blondie said. "Vaporeon! Acid Armor!" Lorelei called. The Delibird opened its sack to deliver the present, but stood appalled when its opponent was nowhere to be seen. "Deli?" it said, puzzled.

"Behind you!!" Blondie warned. But it was too late, the Vaporeon hit the unassuming Pokemon with an Iron Tail. "Deli!" it cried out as its sack and the contents therein slipped from its fingers. It closed its eyes and fainted, the will to fight gone. "Delibird, return." Blondie said disappointedly. "Not bad." She said with a hint of admiration in her voice. "Well then, go Wailmer!!"

"Hydro Pump, Vaporeon!" Lorelei commanded. The Aqua Jet Pokemon lived up to its name, blasting out jets of water at its opponent. "Rollout!" Blondie ordered. The impact of the Rollout slightly fazed Vaporeon, and a Body Slam from the Wailmer KO'd it. "…eon…" it said apologetically. Lorelei nodded. "It's OK, Vaporeon. Return."

Blondie waited for Lorelei's next choice. "Don't think it's over yet! Jynx, I choose you!!" Lorelei said. "Jynx!" it said, ready to fight. "Sweet Kiss!" Lorelei continued. The Jynx gave a kiss and the Wailmer promptly fell asleep. "Psychic!" Lorelei said. "Finish it off!" A powerful attack finished off the Wailmer. "…" Blondie paled. "Well…this is my last chance." She forced a smile. "Let's see you handle Sealeo!"

Lorelei returned Jynx and flung her Pokeball in the air. "I choose…Lapras!" "Sealeo! Hyper Beam!" Blondie ordered. It left the Lapras a bit fazed, but the Pokemon didn't faint as Blondie expected it to. "Alright, Water Pulse!" Lorelei said. The attack confused the Sealeo, and since it used Hyper Beam, it had to recharge. A surf from Lapras finished it off.

The battle lasted until the early hours of the morning, and it was so mesmerizing that trainers chose to forego their sleep. "Very…nice." Blondie said. "You fight like a pro trainer. If I didn't know better, I'd think you're an Elite." Lorelei smiled faintly as she accepted her prize. "Thank you." She said, and turned away without looking back and headed to her room. She needed sleep.

Steven watched Blondie descend the arena. "She fights as good as you." He commented. "I know…even better than me." Blondie said. "I wish I could meet and finally battle my idol, Lorelei and see if she can match up to that trainer." "I'm sure you will." Steven said. "You sent her that invitation to the convention after all, didn't you, Glacia?"

--

_End notes: Ahahah! Now we know who "Blondie" is. Sorry, I couldn't think of a better pseudonym for Glacia. Yeah, she's traveling with Steven. What were they doing so far from Hoenn? And in the next chapter, Lance has an announcement to tell Lorelei. Poor girl. I hope this long chapter keeps you satisfied until the next update! Stay alert for the next addition! And sorry if I made the battle so short, we all know how boring it is reading those things._


	3. Chapter 3: Alone and Afraid

**Chapter 3: Alone and Afraid**

Lorelei's steps quickened as she began heading towards Lance's room. He left about mid-way through the battle to get some sleep. _Well, I just make him feel guilty that he didn't see my spectacular finish. _Lorelei grinned. She found her destination and burst in without hesitation.

"Lance! Lance! Wake up!!" Lorelei exclaimed. "I won the Cloyster! And the battle too in case you're wondering…" It seemed as if all the emotions she held back while battling "Blondie" came rushing out once she reached her colleague's room.

Lance cracked open an eye. "You're really a morning screecher aren't you?" he mumbled, burrowing under the sheets even further. "LANCE!!" Lorelei shook him awake. "Five more minutes…" he said groggily. "It's only…" "10:00 am and you missed the breakfast." Lorelei said sarcastically. "WHAT!" Lance bolted up and glanced at the clock. Lorelei rolled on the floor laughing. "Hahaha! You should've seen the look on your face!"

Lance didn't seem to be impressed, until he saw the whopper of a Cloyster. "Whoa…you won your battle with Hottie!" he said. Lorelei arched an eyebrow, and Lance fumbled to correct himself. "I mean, Blondie." "Of course I did! That was what I've been telling you the whole time!" Lorelei said, picking up her new doll. "Get dressed, they're serving breakfast in 10 minutes." "I hope I won't miss it." Lance called out dryly.

Breakfast was just delicious as dinner, and Lorelei had a bigger appetite than last night, fueled by her amazing win. But this morning it was Lance who was having trouble with his food. He decided to tell Lorelei after breakfast what he overheard last night.

"So what do you want to do? I still have two days to go before arriving at Sinnoh." Lorelei asked. "Huh? Oh, right! Those Remoraids on the ocean are so cute." Lance answered distractedly. "I wasn't asking about those Remoraids, moron." Lorelei said, lightly punching Lance's arm. "I was asking what you wanted to do." "Uh…" Lance replied, not really knowing. "There's a swimming pool, game room, restaurant…lots of things to keep us occupied!" Lorelei continued.

"That's good, then." Lance said. "Lots of things to keep _you _occupied." "Huh?" Lorelei said, not catching on. "See…I don't know how to tell you this, but last night I heard that…in an hour SS Anne is stopping at Olivine…I have…to get off already." Lance mumbled. Lorelei felt her heart drop to her stomach. Lance…her only companion aboard the SS Anne…is leaving her in an hour? It was only morning! How would she survive with Blondie and Steven on the loose?

"I'm really sorry, Lorelei…" Lance apologized when he saw shock and surprise run across Lorelei's face. Regaining composure, she shook out of it. "Hey…it's OK. I'm a tough girl." Lorelei forced a grin. "I've been alone before, I didn't mind." "That was before you met two piranhas, one yellow and the other silver." Lance pointed out. "Don't push it." Lorelei said through gritted teeth.

Lance got off at Olivine City, the port of Johto. "Take care, Lorelei! I'll see you in three months!" he called to his friend. She gave him a limp wave and watched him call out his Dragonite to fly him to Blackthorn. With two days left of traveling, what else could she do? She crossed her fingers and hoped not to run into Blondie.

The ship continued on its way to the next stop, Lilycove City. Lorelei sighed as she picked at her lunch. Maybe going to this convention wasn't such a good idea after all. "Vaporeon?" her Pokemon glanced up at her, looking up from its food. Lorelei had sent out her Vaporeon to fill the empty seat Lance left.

Lorelei resisted the urge to tell it that it was a lousy traveling companion because it couldn't grasp words like "convention", "doll", "my friend just got off the ship", much less respond to her. "Eon eon!" it said, trying to comfort her. "Thanks for the concern, Vaporeon, but it's nothing."

"That's one cute Vaporeon you've got there." A voice said. Lorelei winced and turned around to face the speaker. _Why am I not surprised, _she told herself when she saw it was Blondie. "Is this seat taken?" Blondie asked, gesturing to the seat Vaporeon just vacated. "No," Lorelei said uncertainly. _Dang Vaporeon...you shouldn't have budged! _She thought to herself. The Vaporeon seemed to be happy that another human wanted to keep its trainer company. Trying to look as smart as possible, it sat smartly on its haunches.

"Hahaha!" Blondie laughed at Vaporeon's antics. She gave it a Poffin and both trainers watched as it happily tossed it and played with it before finally eating it.

"What, you're after my Pokemon now?" Lorelei snapped. "Whatever complaint you have, all I can say is that I won, I pulled no strings, and all that." "It's not that," Blondie said. "Actually…I'm here to apologize." Lorelei glanced at Blondie to see if she was telling the truth.

"That edge of haughtiness seemed to have dulled, I see." Lorelei said. "I bet if I lost to you, you'd still push my buttons and step all over me as if I were dirt or something. I'm not a rookie trainer, you know." Lorelei felt the heat run to her brain. Then nerve of this trainer was getting on her. _Does she even know who she's talking to?! How dare she talks to me with such familiarity as if I were a newbie trainer!? _She inwardly seethed.

"I know you're not a rookie. It's in the way you battle. You were relaxed and smart, just like a pro." Blondie said. "Don't say those things just to butter me up." Lorelei snapped. Blondie ignored the snap and continued, "I would have apologized for my haughtiness even if you won or lost."

"Really? What miracle must have come to you overnight?" Lorelei's voice was sarcastic. "My companion pointed out that it's wrong for someone of my status to talk to other trainers that way." Blondie said, and then suddenly her eyes opened wide. "Oh no…I'm sorry, I shouldn't have mentioned anything." Lorelei thought, _someone of "her" status? What the heck?! I've got it now. This trainer is some Rich Kid who thinks I'm a trainer of no rank?! Grrrr...if only I can reveal MY status!!_

Lorelei forced another smile and chose to forego her evil thoughts…for now. "Well…in any case…apology accepted." She said, shaking Blondie's hand. "Thank you." Blondie smiled warmly. "I overheard you're staying here for two days…how about keeping me company?" "Where's your…companion?" Lorelei tactfully avoided the word "boyfriend". "Oh, he's talking to someone right now and I'm feeling kind of alone. Want to check out the fishing pond? I heard they added new Pokemon for capture." Blondie said. "Alright…but I almost forgot," Lorelei said. "Yes?" Blondie asked.

"What is your name?"

_+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-_

_End notes: Moment of truth or no?! Lorelei indeed accepted the apology of Glacia, but will she still keep it if she learns that she was talking to her "rival" for the past half-hour? Until the next chapter!_

_And to TheSingingDetective, thank you for the first review and your support! It's much appreciated! (",) _


	4. Chapter 4: Little White Lies

**Chapter 4: Chapter 4: "Little" White Lies**

"My…my name?" Blondie asked.

_Of course I can't just give out my real name, _Glacia thought,_ She might seek me out in the Hoenn Elite Four and ask for special favors, _"Of course, I'm sorry. My name is Ilia."

"Ilia…nice to meet you. And I am Lo…" _Hold-up a minute! I can't give out my name! This chick might start scouting me out in the Kanto Elite four and ask for trainer perks! _Lorelei thought as well.

"Lo…Lauren." She finally answered. "Yes, yes that's my name." "I'm pleased to make your acquaintance then, Ms. Lauren." Ilia responded. At that moment, Steven ambled over, stuffing his PokeNav in his pocket. "This is my boyfriend, Steven."

Steven flinched when he heard the term used to describe him. _Can't she at least sound more discreet about our relationship? _He fumed. "Hey there, Ms….?" "Lauren." Ilia finished for him. He stuck out his hand as well. "Pleased to meet you." Lorelei shook the offered hand. "I was just telling Lauren about the fishing pond. I heard they added a Lumineon." Ilia said. "Now be a dear and accompany us there." "Of course." Steven sighed again.

Lorelei followed the couple, lost in her own thoughts. They weren't as bad as she initially thought they were. The fishing pond was really interesting to Lorelei, since she liked Ice and Water Pokemon alike. As Lorelei, Ilia and Steven cast their lines and waited for a catch, they talked about themselves.

"So, where is your stop?" Steven asked. "I'm going to Snowpoint City." Lorelei answered. "I have to deliver a letter to someone." _That is much true, _Lorelei consoled herself, _and for once Granny Hagatha has actually been useful--aside from sewing my skirt of course. _"Snowpoint, huh?" Ilia was suddenly interested. "Did you hear about the Ice Pokemon convention there?" "N-no. I'm only interested in Water Pokemon." Lorelei answered, looking away quickly. "Ice Pokemon—doesn't interest me at all."

Lorelei felt guilty lying to her new friends, but she didn't want to be noticed either. How would they know, anyway? "Oh," Ilia said, a little disappointedly. "I hope that you would stop by, anyway. It's really neat." "I'll try." Lorelei tried a smile. "Are you going there too?" she continued on. "No, we're going to Lilycove City." Steven answered. " Lorelei didn't respond, and they continued fishing in silence.

A few minutes later, they heard the sound of running footsteps. "Someone's in a rush." Steven commented. They looked up to see a blur of black run past them. A crying girl soon appeared. Seeing the young girl's obvious distress, Ilia approached her. "What's wrong, sweetie?" she asked, trying to console her. "Th-that…that man s-stole my Pokemon!" the whimpering girl responded. "What was he wearing?" Ilia asked. "Black with a big red R on the front…"

"Big Red R...alright, I'm going after him!" Ilia said.

Lorelei's eyes opened wide. That could only mean one thing…Team Rocket! Before she could warn Ilia (who obviously never saw a Rocket before...only Aquas and Magmas), she was already heading off to pursue the thief. "Steven! We must go help Ilia!" Lorelei said. "O-of course." Steven said. But as they were about to go, Steven's PokeNav rang again. "Wallace!" Steven gasped. "Steven! What's the hold-up?!" Lorelei demanded.

"Uh…can you go ahead? I have to talk to someone. It's urgent." Steven said. He turned away and was soon talking to his caller. Lorelei rolled her eyes told the little girl, "Stay here with uncle Steven, alright? I'll be back with your Pokemon." "O-OK…" the girl hiccupped. Lorelei patted the girl on the head before running after Ilia.

_Where could they have gone? _Lorelei thought. She turned left, where she was certain that the black blur went, and no doubt Ilia too. The turn she took lead to the cargo hold, a dark and foreboding place. "Ilia! Are you in there?" she called out. No response. Lorelei decided to search the entire hold before checking.

The cargo hold was dark and dusty, filled with large crates. _Perfect place for an ambush…_Lorelei noted. It had a musty smell, since the only ventilation was the one opening, which served as an entrance and exit.

As she was about to give up, she heard a loud thud to her right. "Ilia?!" she called again. "Lauren…don't…don't come near…" Lorelei heard Ilia's weak voice. "I'm coming, wait for me!" Lorelei said, worriedly. What was happening to Ilia? She quickly walked to the direction of the voice. She saw the Rocket Grunt pressed against the wall with no exit. He was holding a Heal Ball with one hand and a knife in the other.

"Don't come closer, lady, or your friend gets it." He hissed. "You don't scare me." Lorelei huffed. "I'm warning you!" the grunt threatened. "Take one step closer and she gets a new piercing." Lorelei made no comment and took a big step forward. Now she was protecting Ilia, using herself as a human shield. "Listen, just give back that Heal Ball and nobody gets hurt." Lorelei said.

The grunt whistled and suddenly two other minions jumped from behind Ilia. They began throwing punches. Ilia's frightened whimpers and squeals of pain angered Lorelei even more. "Quit hurting her!" she demanded. "Just leave us alone, and we'll come from whence we came." The first Rocket grunt told her. "I was even more lenient since I didn't stab her as I originally planned." Lorelei gritted her teeth. The tables were now turned.

"Just leave, and we're going to let your friend live." The second grunt said, holding up a very bruised and beaten Ilia. "I'll be fine…Lauren…just…just take back that Pokemon for the kid…" Ilia whispered. "Shut up, moron! I'm not letting them kill you for some lousy Pokemon!" Lauren said. "I'm going to save both of you!" she said.

The grunts held up their Pokeballs, ready for a battle. "OK, you win, we give both the Pokemon and your friend back. You lose, you become part of us!" The second grunt said. "Lauren, don't…" Ilia said. Lorelei ignored her and nodded. "You're on, losers!" She grabbed three Pokeballs from her bag.

She tossed them in the air and out popped Dewgong, Jynx and Vaporeon. "Don't fail me." She whispered. The Rockets had typical henchmen Pokemon—Zubat, Poochyena and Golbat. "Alright, this will be easy. Jynx, Ice punch the Golbat! Dewgong, Aurora beam the Zubat! And Vaporeon, give the Poochyena your Hydro Pump!"

"Zubat! Dodge that attack!" Grunt 1 said. "Use supersonic!"

"Poochyena, bite that pile of blubber!" Grunt 2 ordered, in reference to Dewgong.

"Golbat! Use Mean Look on that Jynx!"

The Grunts' Pokemon were too low-leveled to stand a chance against Lorelei's team, and she made quick work of them. "Urrrgh…here!" the first grunt said, hurling the ball at Lorelei. "You…you haven't changed since the Floe Island incident!" the second grunt said as he passed her by. "If you had your hair tied and not loose like that, I would have recognized you scrammed the moment I saw you!" The third commented. They quickly exited the cargo hold.

Lorelei's eye twitched as she remembered that incident. But how could they have returned when she knew she finished them off? She heard a splash and knew it was their runaway boat. No matter…there would be other opportunities to catch them again.

Lorelei placed the Heal Ball in her pocket and gently picked up the fallen heroine. "That was pretty brave of you, Ilia." She said admiringly. The recipient of her praise didn't hear it; she was sound asleep. Lorelei smiled and carried her out of the cargo hold. She would commend Ilia later, her friend would appreciate medical care first.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

_**End Notes:**__ And there I go again cutting off another battle. Bad, bad me, haha! Sorry this chapter's kinda violent, hehe! Don't worry, in the next chapter, we're finally off this dang ship. Yaaay! _


	5. Chapter 5: Sinnoh at Last!

**Chapter 5: Sinnoh at Last!**

Steven looked surprised when he saw Lorelei carrying a very bloodied and bruised Glacia. "Are you guys alright?!" he asked. "I feel awesome." Lorelei said sarcastically. "What happened to her?" Steven asked, ignoring the comment for the meantime. He eyed the stab on Ilia's back. "What happened to her?" Lorelei repeated. "You didn't help us and she got beat up, that's what happened to her!" Lorelei snapped. "I'm—I'm sorry…I thought she could handle it herself…" Steven mumbled. "Here, let me help you take her to the clinic."

"Fortunately, the stab isn't deep." The doctor said. "But still enough to leave a mark. She's fortunate to have been brought here quickly. All she needs right now is complete bed rest." Lorelei and Steven nodded. The doctor scribbled a few notes on his clipboard and exited the room. Steven left as well to return the Heal Ball to its rightful owner. "Did you hear that? You'll be fine." Lorelei smiled, stroking Ilia's hair. Casting a quick glance to make sure Steven left, she leaned over and planted a kiss on the unconscious Ilia's cheek.

The next morning, Ilia opened her eyes. "Wh-what happened?" she asked groggily. "You're finally awake, I see." Steven grinned. "I'm glad you're OK. Lauren brought you to the clinic after that—incident." Ilia glanced over to Lorelei's still form on the chair. "Lauren…thank you for going after me. I don't think I'd hold out any longer." She said. "Oh…it was nothing." Lorelei said, a faint blush creeping to her cheeks. Ilia giggled. "You know what? You're so cute when your cheeks are as red as your hair." Lorelei's cheeks turned even redder.

"Uh, Ilia, don't you know that the boat will be docking in 30 minutes?" Steven informed her. "Really? So soon…" Ilia said, casting a longing look at Lorelei. "I'll start putting our things together. You're still not recovered enough to drag around a heavy bag." Steven said. "Oh, ok then." Ilia said, fiddling with her hands. Steven left the room once again to start packing.

"Looks like we don't have much time left together." Lorelei said bluntly. "Hmmm…I don't think so." Ilia smiled. "What do you mean? You and Steven will be leaving in half an hour." Lorelei replied. Ilia held Lorelei's hands and put them over her heart. "Trust me, Lauren. I believe that our paths will cross again. Maybe even sooner than we think." Ilia answered. "There's truth to what you say. I hope we do meet again. It's been…a pleasure knowing you." agreed Lorelei. Ilia smiled and the two friends embraced.

SS Anne docked at Lilycove, and Lorelei stood once again at the railings to bid her two friends goodbye. They both waved and watched as it began to sail away. Ilia sighed. "She was such a brave trainer, Steven. Lauren risked her life for me. I really hope to see her again." "I'm sure you will." Steven assured her. "But let me ask…why did you have to tell her your name was Ilia? Do you still find it difficult to see people you know lose to you in a battle?" "Truth is, yes. The last time I told a trainer my name outside the league, it almost cost me my position." Ilia answered.

"That's a bad habit you have to break, Glacia. You're one of the kindest Elites I've met, but I don't think lying is a good idea." Steven sighed again. "What do you think will Lauren's reaction be if she finds out you lied to her?" Ilia, now using her real name, Glacia, shrugged sadly. "I don't know. But I'll see when the time comes. I…I…I hope not to lie to any more trainers." "That's the spirit." Steven said as he led his companion to the Lilycove department store.

"Don't forget to stock up on Revives and Lava Cookies. We're out after our expedition to Kanto." Steven reminded her. "And don't forget the Full Restores. The next boat to Sinnoh will be in a week." "Don't worry, I'll hurry." Glacia said.

Lorelei stood at the deck with her Vaporeon once again keeping her company. "Just one more night alone, Vaporeon," she whispered. "Just one more night of being a commoner, and I can finally be in my element at the convention. I do miss tying my hair, you know." "Eon, eon!" it nodded. She ran a hand through her loose locks. "I still have to make a stopover at the Sinnoh Pokemon League to deliver Agatha's letter." She continued, more to herself than Vaporeon. "Oh well, I'll just drop my suitcases first then I'll head over to the league."

Since the waters weren't as choppy, the ship docked early the next morning. Lorelei eagerly left the ship and headed straight to a hotel close by the convention hall. Quickly checking in and dropping her bags, she headed straight to the Pokemon League. But to her shock and surprise, a line stretched for _two miles_ from the entrance!

"What's going on?!" Lorelei demanded to a bystander. "You see, miss, it's league season. By this time most trainers in Sinnoh finish their Gym Battles and head on to the Elite Four." "Oh, ok. I see…" Lorelei said.

_I want to finish this task so I can concentrate on that convention! _Lorelei thought determinedly. Walking up to the front, she asked permission to see Bertha. "Stay at the back, miss. Whatever business you have will be attended to when it's your turn." The guard ordered. Lorelei had no choice; she waited half a day seething under the burning sun.

Finally, her name was called. "A challenger from Kanto? What do you think you're doing? You need _Sinnoh _Badges to compete here, miss." The guard said. The heat apparently seeped to Lorelei's head adding more to her already present frustration. "First off, I'm not just a 'challenger from Kanto', I'm Lorelei of the Elite Four!" Lorelei shouted. "And I patiently waited my turn even if I'm not battling, I just need to see Bertha!" "Lo-Lorelei of the Elite Four? From Kanto? I-I beg your pardon!" the guard bowed and granted her access. "You'd better beg, fool." Lorelei growled.

"I'm Aaron of the Elite Four…" Aaron began. "Zip it, bug boy, I only have to see Bertha." Lorelei said as she flashed her ID. As she climbed the elevator, she heard a sigh of relief behind her. "Well, at least that spared me some money." "Hello, dearie. I take it Agatha sent you?" Bertha asked, walking towards Lorelei. "Uh huh, she did." Lorelei nodded. "Thanks for the trouble." She said, reaching for the letter. "That Agatha…always thinking about me."

"Alright, may I go now?" "Don't be so hasty. I'll give you a tip for your trouble." Bertha said, reaching into her purse. "I'll give you a whole…100 PokeDollar Bill!" she smiled. "Oh-kay…" Lorelei muttered. "That meant a lot back in my day, you know." Bertha grinned. Lorelei arched an eyebrow and quickly went the other way. "I'm never working for those hags again!" she vowed to herself. "Stingy, mean things…"

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

_End notes: Lorelei finally arrives at Sinnoh and meets her first few misfortunes. Waiting under the hot sun to deliver a letter—just for 100 PokeDollars? Bummer. Bertha could have at least made it 500 :D _

_Uhm, back to reader reviews, yup, I totally agree that both of them lying to each other is bad. But it will play a role in the story, so be patient, dear readers! The truth will always come out :)_

'_til next time, take care! _


	6. Chapter 6: More Headache

_Author's note: Sorry I haven't been updating in a while! I've gotten a new comp and when I tried it, there was no MS Office! Grrrr! Anyway, I thank you all for your reviews and your patience __:)_

**Ice Queens Chapter 6: More Headache**

The next morning, Lorelei rose early and quickly ran to the convention hall. Surveying it, it didn't look as bad as it did in the brochures. The building towered above her. It was big, it was grand, and it was--closed. Lorelei blinked as her eyes fell on the sign. But all the blinking she could have done was not going to change the fact that it was still closed. There had to be a mistake! Lorelei furiously glanced around for a valid explanation. The only one she found compatible for one was someone sweeping the walkway.

"Excuse me, sir," she said, approaching the person, "but may I ask, why is the convention hall closed?" The man stopped sweeping for a moment, and said, "Well, you did arrive one week early." "Whaaat!?" Lorelei said. She quickly looked at the invitation Glacia sent her two weeks ago. It was true, she _was _a week early. It suddenly dawned on her that she mistakenly boarded the earlier SS Anne to accompany Lance. Feeling the heat seep back to her brain, she turned and walked away to avoid making a scene.

Lorelei stomped back to her hotel and dialed the League's number. "Welcome to the Pokemon Indigo League's official headqua—" "Shut it, attendant, I'm Lorelei." Lorelei growled. "Lady Lorelei! My apologies, I'll connect you to the others in a moment." Lorelei tapped her fingers in irritation as she waited.

Soon, Agatha's wrinkly face appeared onscreen. "Hello dearie! I'm glad to see you're safely in Sinnoh. Did you deliver the letter to Bertha?" "Yes, grandma! And would you believe that she only gave me 100 Poké Dollars?!" Lorelei said. "I'm sure you're happy, that meant a lot back in my day, you know." Agatha grinned. Lorelei shook her head. Sisters indeed they were. "So what are you doing out here, dearie? Aren't you supposed to be heading on to the convention?" Agatha continued.

"Well, I accidentally boarded the earlier ship to accompany Lance, so I'm stuck here for a week." Lorelei moaned. "It's OK, I heard there are a lot of new Pokémon to see out there." Agatha comforted her. "Well, good luck out there! Update this old crow when something interesring happens." _Blip! _Agatha signed off.

"…" Lorelei stared at the screen, it was as empty as her heart. "What to do…" she said, stepping away from the phone booth. "It's going to be a long, boring week."

**Hoenn, 5 days later:**

_Rrrring! _

Glacia turned over to block that annoying noise.

_Rrrrring! Rrrrrring!_

The next buzz was more irritating than the last. In her haze of sleep, Glacia flung the alarm clock at the wall to end its herald of a new day. She opened her eyes and groggily glanced around. _What time is it, anyway? _She thought, reaching for her watch. It read: 1:00 pm. "Oh no! I missed the last ship for this week!!" she said in shock.

Dashing out of her room, she began looking at the SS Anne listings on the computer. The next one was scheduled in another week. "I am sooooo toast…I'm going to miss the first week of the convention," she sighed, dialing the number of the hall. "Hello…? I'm afraid I won't be able to make it…yeah, I'm really sorry, I missed the SS Anne for this week…I assure you I'll be there next week, thanks, goodbye."

**Sinnoh:**

Lorelei sighed. Five days was of boredom was killing her. She tried training her Pokémon around, but the levels of the others were too weak. As she was heading for her hotel, an old man approached her. "Lorelei of the Kanto Elite Four, I presume?" "What's it to you?" Lorelei snapped back. "I would like to ask a favor of you, if you don't mind. And mind your manners around your elders, young imp!" "I _do _mind, now leave me be." Lorelei said coyly.

_Who is this old geezer?! First I'm stuck delivering hag letters and now grandpa hobbles over asking favors. _

The old man wasn't easily dissuaded, though. "It's about the convention, Lorelei." Lorelei's ears perked up. "What about?" "The lecturer is arriving a week late, so I'm hoping you would teach the trainers for this week only, if you don't mind. It's about Ice Pokémon handling, your specialty."

Lorelei pondered about the request. Why not? Teaching was another of her favorite activities, so…

"I'm on it." Lorelei affirmed. "When will it be?" "This coming Monday." The old man said. "Alright, no problem." Lorelei said. Before heading back, she asked the old man, "Oh, and grandpa, what's your name again? I'm afraid I didn't catch it." "It's Pryce. Of Mahogany Town." "Right. Pryce—Pryce!! You're—you're Pryce, gramps!?" Lorelei exclaimed. "Yes, yes I am. Now young imp, let me go on to my room and rest my weary bones." Pryce said.

"OK…uh, sorry about back there. I'm fiery yet I'm an Ice trainer." Lorelei apologized. "No matter, Lorelei. You are fiery and passionate about Ice Pokémon, just like Glacia." Pryce smiled. _Her again!! _Lorelei thought. "That's great and all, gramps, but I've gotta go now." "OK, young 'un. Good luck on your lecture!" he waved.

As soon as Lorelei got back, she began writing her topics to present. She'd show Pryce that she was way better than her rival. Rising her reputation and trampling Glacia's (not that Glacia presented yet)—It would be a fun week.

_AN: This chapter's a bit short, but we're getting to the better parts soon! Updates will be faster than this month-long delay, I assure you :D_


	7. Chapter 7: Lectures

**Ice Queens 7: Lectures**

Ice-Type Pokémon Trainers from all over the world milled about restlessly. The convention would start at 9am, and they didn't want to be late. As soon as the doors opened, they filed into the lecture room. "I heard our lecturer is going to be Glacia, the Ice-type trainer from Hoenn." A trainer whispered to his seatmate. "Really? Wow. This ought to be good!" his companion responded. Before the other trainer could reply, a hush settled around the group.

It wasn't Glacia who stood before them. Instead, it was a stern-looking woman with flaming red hair done in a ponytail, and glasses. "Huh? Since when did Glacia have red hair?" a trainer murmured. "Good morning, one and all." Lorelei said, her voice easily filling the room. The trainers hushed, since her tone was commanding and her poise demanded respect. "I know you all were anticipating Glacia of Hoenn, but due to certain circumatances, she was unfortunately delayed. I, Lorelei of the Kanto Elite Four, will be your substitute."

Excited voices soon filled the room. "Lorelei?!" "Wow! I heard she was the first Ice-type trainer to become an elite!" "Are you really teammates with Lance?"

Lorelei held up a hand for quiet. The trainers complied, and stared at her intently. Since she was the original, she should be good! "I will not answer any unrelated questions. Only about the topic I am to present, and that alone." Lorelei looked around, and began her lecture. She began with the basics of Ice type Pokémon.

"Ice type Pokémon are mainly on special attack. They have high speed, but low defenses. They have advantage over flying, grass, ground and dragon. They are, however, vulnerable to Fire, fighting, rock and steel." Someone raised their hand. "Yes?" Lorelei acknowledged the person. "Why are Ice-Pokémon weak against fire while water is strong against fire? What I mean is, couldn't the fire-type Pokémon melt them and make them water?"

Lorelei rolled her eyes. "Do you actually expect Pokémon to morph into another element? Ice Pokémon are Ice, Water is water. Unless of course, you have a dual-element of Ice and Water. Then, fire attacks will only deal normal damage. Or would you rather I go to the science of Ice and Water?" "N-no ma'am. Thank you ma'am." The trainer quickly sat back down. "Any other questions before I move on?" Lorelei asked. All she received was silence, she said, "Alright, I'll take that as a yes."

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

After the "trial week" has passed, Lorelei felt relieved. The trainers have learned something from her, and she was pleased about that. As she turned to leave, Pryce approached her again. "Lorelei?" he queried. "What now?" she asked. "I've finished Glacia's week, may I attend this convention like a normal—" "The trainers loved your organized, in-depth style of lecture." "That's painfully obvious, Pryce." Lorelei said. "If you're simply gonna praise me, I'll pass. I'm really tired, and I want to go back to my room." "Actually, it's more than that. The trainers have asked me to tell you to continue your lectures." Continued Pryce.

Lorelei felt stunned. Sure, she loved to teach, but…

"What about Glacia?" she asked. Not that she cared if that loser had no trainers to lecture, but she had her sense of fairness. "That's the best part, Lorelei. Since we more trainers are coming than expected, you both have a class to teach. I am sure that handling all those trainers would make Glacia exhausted."

"Hmmmm…" Lorelei pondered. _It seems as if I have her as my rival even in teaching. Ah, no matter. I have had a fair headstart. Glacia will see my teaching prowess, and concede in defeat. _"Alright." Lorelei heard herself saying. "I accept." "Thank you, Lorelei. I knew you'd consider it." Pryce said, and hurried off to confirm her decision. "Poor fool," Lorelei said as she walked back to her hotel. Whether she was referring to Glacia or Pryce was uncertain.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Glacia stepped down from SS Tidal. "I'd prefer SS Tidal over SS Anne any day." She commented. "Sinnoh, here I am!" Because her lecture started the next day, she began soaking up the local culture. She looked around her, and noted that east was the gym, west going to route 217, and north was the Snowpoint Temple.

"Lady Glacia! Lady Glacia!" came an excited voice behind her. "You're here!" Glacia turned around and saw a young girl. "Wow! You're even prettier in person!" the girl grinned. "Why, thank you. Hello, young lady. I believe I haven't had the pleasure of making your acquaintance." Glacia smiled. "And so polite too! Heehee! You don't have to be so formal with me, Lady Glacia. I'm Candice, Snowpoint's Gym Leader! I'm so glad you made it! I still have a lot to learn from you." "Snowpoint's Gym Leader? It's a pleasure to meet you." Glacia replied. "Please, just call me Glacia." "Alright!" Candice grinned. "Let me show you around!" Candice said. "You're gonna L-O-V-E Snowpoint!" Glacia allowed herself to be dragged by the energetic young Gym Leader.

Too soon, the day was over, and Glacia bid her new friend goodbye. "I'm sure I'll see you tomorrow!" Candice said. Glacia nodded. "Who knows?" She watched Candice bound across the snow-covered road toward home like an energetic hare.

Glacia walked to her reserved hotel room and quickly settled in. She lay down and let her thoughts wander. Tomorrow was her first try at lecturing at a convention, and she felt nervous. "I hope Lorelei won't think I'm a loser or something." She whispered, turning into a faint shade of pink. "I want to impress her. I hope she came to this convention." Glacia smiled and fell asleep.

_AN: Yaaay! Glacia finally arrives. Next Chapter: Worlds Collide!!_


	8. Chapter 8: Worlds Collide

**Chapter 8: Worlds Collide**

Lorelei quickly finished off her breakfast, not wanting to be late. She heard Glacia arrived from Hoenn, and she wanted to see how her "copycat" looked like first. She nodded "good morning" to several trainers. Finally, she arrived at the lecture hall. She was placed one hand on the doorknob. As she was about to open it, she overheard Candice talking with Pryce.

"Pryce! Pryce! She's here! I met her! She's so nice and…"

"Calm down, young 'un. Who are you yapping about?" Pryce asked.

"Glacia, sir! She just arrived yesterday!" Candice replied. "She's totally cool! Did you list me under her class?"

Pryce laughed at Candice's enthusiasm. "You'll see, Candice. There's still half an hour before their lecture starts. How about getting some breakfast?" "OK!" Candice happily agreed. Lorelei watched the duo walk towards the cafeteria. She gritted her teeth and quickly entered the room.

The lights weren't turned on yet, so Lorelei could only make out the shape of another person in the room. _Who is that?_ She thought; approaching the silhouette. At the sound of footsteps, the silhouette's head jerked up and faced Lorelei. Much to Lorelei's relief, there was a light switch nearby, and she flicked it on. Light replaced the early-morning sun, and the sudden shift in brightness caused Lorelei to blink several times.

"May I help you?" the figure asked. "Yeah," Lorelei responded, still rubbing her eyes. "Can you tell me what you're doing here so early?" A quiet chuckle escaped from the figure, which Lorelei now identified as a female. "I might ask you the same thing." was the response she received. "Hmpf. OK, fine, I'm a lecturer here." Lorelei said. "Now can you tell me what _you_ are doing here?"

"Nothing really, I just came to inspect the facility." The calm voice responded.

Lorelei's eyes finally adjusted, and she took in the figure who she was blindly speaking to for the past 2 minutes. The speaker was blonde, which reminded her of someone she couldn't place. "Is something the matter?" the blonde asked. "Nothing, nothing at all." Lorelei replied coolly. "May I ask your name?" "Is it not much more polite that you give out your name first?" the blonde said. "I'm Lorelei, of Indigo League." Lorelei answered. "Now may I ask for your name?"

Lorelei couldn't place why, but suddenly the person she spoke with turned pink at the same time she said her name. "Lo-Lorelei? For real?" the person sputtered. "Yeah, in the flesh. Now would you tell me your name?" Lorelei said, growing impatient. "I-I'm Glacia." The person responded. "I-I'm really glad to meet you, Lorelei." She blushed deeper.

Lorelei was turning red too—for a different reason.

_Finally,_ Lorelei thought, _I meet my copycat. This is time for revenge!—though I have to admit she's not as bad looking as I thought, but a rival is a rival! _

Though she felt the heat rising to her brain, Lorelei pasted a smile on her face. "Well, Glacia," she said, spitting out the name as thought it were bitter-tasting in her mouth, "I'm glad you came. It's been a hell of a week lecturing in your place." "I know, I'm really sorry about that." Glacia apologized. "I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"Oh yeah?" Lorelei smirked. "All the apologies in the world can't 'make it up' to me. Did you send me that invitation just so you can dawdle back in Hoenn knowing I can take your place?" "No, it was an accident!" Glacia said. "I really didn't mean to be late! It wasn't on purpose!"

Feeling herself grow powerful winning this argument, Lorelei turned her back on Glacia. "Well, well, let's see how you'll fare in this convention. I believe I may be able to beat you at your own game." Glacia shivered as she heard Lorelei's voice drip with hate. "Lorelei—" she began. "Save it, sweetcheeks. I'm not hearing it. We'll just duke it out with skill, not words." Lorelei cut her off. "I'll see you in the lecture."

Lorelei slammed the door behind her, and Glacia buried her face in her hands. _Great,_ she thought, _I just made a fool in front of her—my idol, Lorelei…_

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

More trainers filed into the lecture hall, and were surprised to see two lecturers rather than one. "Glacia! You made it!" several trainers called out, followed by cheers and whoops of joy. Glacia smiled and beckoned them all to sit down. "I'm sorry I did arrive a bit late, but I trust Ms. Lorelei has been teaching you well?" Glacia asked.

The noise dropped and the _cree, cree_ of hidden Cricketots/Cricketunes could be heard.

Trainers stole a gaze to Lorelei to determine what answer would best match her mood. After what seemed an eternity, one student stood. "Yes ma'am, she taught us the basics well. Ms. Lorelei covered extensive and in-depth topics within the week; we're already in 'practical ice Pokémon handling."

"Very good, very good!" Glacia clapped. "Let's go out and Lorelei and I will show you how to battle with ice Pokémon, to apply what you have learned here." Shouts of "Yeah!" "Alright!" erupted, and a sulky Lorelei trudged out after Glacia. "Lorelei—please don't disappoint the students." Glacia said as they walked out. "Speak for yourself." Lorelei huffed.

"Alright, gather around," Glacia called. "We'll show you practical battle tips how to avoid your weaknesses and amplify your strengths." Lorelei didn't even wait for Glacia to finish her talk and yelled, "Go, Dewgong!" "Dewgong, huh?" Glacia smiled. "In that case, I'll use Walrein!"

The two Pinnipedian Pokémon faced each other motionlessly, awaiting their trainer's order. "Lesson 1 is that if Ice Pokémon, if paired with a water element, has their speeds lowered. However, their HP, defense, and special defense are boosted. Not a bad trade, huh?" Glacia said. "OK, since Lorelei's Dewgong has a higher speed, it will first attack my Walrein."

Lorelei gritted her teeth and determined to KO Glacia's Walrein so she would stop her yapping. "Dewgong! Aurora Beam!" she ordered. The beam struck Walrein, but only damaged it slightly. "See what I mean?" Glacia continued to the trainers. "My Walrein has lower speed but a higher special defense. Watch as I attack Lorelei's Dewgong with Aurora Beam, as well. Walrein," she nodded, "Aurora Beam."

"Walrein!" the Pokémon replied. The Aurora Beam of Walrein damaged Dewgong slightly more. "Cool!" the trainers said. "Way to go, Glacia!" Glacia smiled, and both trainers returned their Pokémon. "Let's take a break, shall we?" Glacia offered. "Time flies by so fast." The trainers nod and scurry away.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Lorelei was in a foul mood as she bought her lunch. Not only was Glacia winning more of the trainer's admiration and respect, but her Pokémon seemed to adore her more, as well. Another mood killer was that there were no more seats in the cafeteria. Lorelei groaned as she thought of the possibilities where she could eat her lunch.

Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted her rival—not surprisingly—with the trainers. Moving a bit closer, she made out some of their dialogue. "I wanna be like you when I grow up!" "I'm gonna be the first Ice-type champion!" "Can you visit us again?"

Glacia replied politely to their responses, until one trainer said, "Hey, it's Laura Lee!" At the mention of her name being made fun of, Lorelei flinched. "Now, now," Glacia said gently but firmly, "She's still an Elite Four, a higher class than you guys. Show respect and kindness to everyone, because what goes around comes around." "Yes ma'am." They said repentantly. Turning her attention to Lorelei, Glacia smiled brightly and patted a space beside her. "Lorelei, so glad you can join us for lunch. Would you want a seat?"

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

_End notes: OoOoh…that burns! Lorelei was so mean and now Glacia's being (truthfully) nice to her. Doesn't that make us feel guilty? I know, finally both make an appearance! Thanks to all my readers, reviewers, and supporters! 'til next time, ja ne!_

_P.S. don't worry, in the next chapter we're outta this durned lecture and into the good stuff. Stay tuned!_


	9. Chapter 9: Just Because

**Chapter 9: Just Because**

Lorelei swallowed what seemed a gallon of bitter-tasting pride. She had nowhere to sit, and now her "rival" was offering her a place; not to mention saving her dignity from some trainers. "Thanks." She said softly, her anger towards Glacia melting a bit. "No problem." Glacia responded.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

A few days later, Lorelei put away her lecture materials since the remainder of the convention would be devoted to exploring and exchanging ideas with other trainers. She smiled at the thought, though she loved to teach, she wanted some personal "me time". She opened the door to get some fresh air and came face to face with—Glacia.

"Hi," Glacia smiled. "I-I just want you to know that Pryce is giving away Eevees to both of us 'cause we worked so hard during the past week." Lorelei snorted. "What can a dumb little Eevee do to alleviate all the pains and aches we've had this week?"

Glacia laughed. "You make me laugh, Lorelei. Well, to answer your question, don't you know that in Sinnoh, you can make an Eevee evolve to a Glaceon?" "Glace-what? What kind of Eeveelution is that? If it's a fake, you're going to expect a world of pain from me." Lorelei answered. "Hahaha! I'm not joking, Lorelei. It's not my nature to lie to others." Glacia responded. Lorelei's eye twitched, since she remembered a distant event when she lied to someone about her name being "Lauren"…

"Anyway, enough of my chattering. Let's go get those Eevees." Glacia said.

"Alright…" Lorelei said.

As they walked along, Lorelei asked Glacia where they would evolve the Eevee. "If memory serves me well, it's in route 217, in a place called 'Ice Rock'." Glacia responded.

"Route 217!? Isn't that were the snowstorms rage?!" Lorelei said, surprised. They would be risking their butts to evolve the Eevees to Glaceon! Another thing was, how was Glacia sure that "Ice Rock" would be there? Could this be a ploy to get rid of her? "Wait, I get it!" Lorelei cried. "You want to lead me to 'Ice Rock' to rid yourself of me so you can be the only Ice Trainer in the Elite Four!"

As soon as those words left Lorelei's lips, Glacia's bright eyes suddenly lost their sparkle and were instantly filled with pain. Lorelei almost felt regret, but she had to keep her reputation up. "Lorelei, I really wish you wouldn't jump to such rude conclusions," Glacia started, hanging her head a little. "I would never do that to you."

"And why…?" Lorelei asked, her tone softening.

"Just…because."

"Because…what?"

"…"

Glacia didn't respond, and before Lorelei could hurl another zinger, Pryce shuffled out, carrying two energetic Eevees in his arms. _At least she didn't lie about the Eevees…_ Lorelei thought. "Hello, ladies!" he greeted, struggling to keep his balance and not letting the Eevees loose. "These varmints are so restless; I figured that they couldn't wait to see their new trainers."

"Let us help you with that, Sir Pryce," Glacia said, taking the Eevees and handing one to Lorelei. The Eevee licked her face, and that earned it a smile from Glacia. "Those are both females, by the way," Pryce said, reading their thoughts. "I had the breeder make sure of that." "Thank you so much, sir." Lorelei said. "And I believe you girls know where to evolve it?" Pryce continued.

Glacia was about to open her mouth, but Pryce beat her to it. "From Snowpoint City, go west and then south to Route 217. You'll find a rock surrounded by patches of grass. That place is called 'Ice Rock'. Level up your Eevees there, and guaranteed it's going to evolve to Glaceons."

Lorelei's head was now the one hung. Why did she have to blurt out such a rude and rushed conclusion so quickly? She hurt Glacia deep, and she knew it. After Glacia saved her face from the sneers of other students, this was how she would repay her? "Get going, ladies! The sun sets early this time of the year. But I know that you couldn't wait to add to your Ice Pokémon collection." Pryce gave them an energetic push away from his front stoop.

The next destination was route 217, and it would be quite a hike. Both trainers were silent, and Lorelei felt awful that she was the cause of the awkward silence they were now in. From the corner of her eye, Lorelei noticed that Glacia didn't walk any farther away from her than when they began the journey to Pryce's house. Taking a deep breath, Lorelei knew she had to apologize.

"Hey, Glacia, I'm sorry about what I said back there." Lorelei mumbled. "It was rude of me."

"It's alright." Glacia said, her eyes lighting up a little.

"Um, may I ask, why didn't you walk away? If someone treated me as awful as how I treated you, I would leave that person then and there." Lorelei continued.

"Just because," Glacia repeated again, and looked down.

"Because—what? You can tell me, Glacia! It's all I can do to alleviate the hurt I caused."

"It might change your image of me, Lorelei." Glacia whispered.

"No, it won't, just—just tell me, please?" Lorelei pleaded.

"Because…if you -- a person, would you leave them?" Glacia mumbled.

"Beg your pardon? I didn't catch the other word." Lorelei said.

"If…if you…love a person, would you leave them?" Glacia repeated again.

"Love? No, of course not. If I love a person, I wouldn't…wait…" Lorelei said, the pieces falling into place. "If I…love a person…? Is that, is that…why you didn't leave in a huff? Am I the person? Are you in love with me? I…" Lorelei babbled mindlessly. _Glacia has a crush on me!?_

"Yes, yes Lorelei, I liked you. No, loved. Since I saw you battle in the Indigo league, my heart was yours." Glacia blushed, finally confessing. "I—I wanted you to notice me, so I thought that by becoming an Ice-type trainer, I would finally get to meet you in person, and this convention was a dream come true." Lorelei stiffened a bit, and didn't respond. Glacia looked away, and they continue walking side by side, surrounded by a pregnant silence.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

_Author's notes: Whoa! Glacia finally confesses! How will Lorelei take this? Sorry for the long wait, it's tough mashing out the good stuff_.


	10. Chapter 10: Warming the Coldhearted

**Author's notes:** _Here we are finally on chapter 10! I seriously didn't think I'd make it this far without my dear reviewers and readers alike. I have a good feeling that "Ice Queens" will be the first fanfic beyond 2 chapters I would finish, and it's all thanks to you guys._

_Enough with the babble, on to the story!_

**Chapter 10: Warming the Cold (hearted)**

The only thing the two women heard was the shrieking of the snowstorm as they made their way to Ice Rock. Using the trees as shelter, they were able to evade being pelted by the ice. Pryce sure wasn't kidding when he told them the sun set early, it was only 5pm and it was starting to get dark. Before Lorelei could deal more on her geographical observations, Glacia interrupted her thoughts.

"Lorelei…Ice Rock is just up ahead." Glacia said quietly.

Ice Rock was indeed "Ice Rock". In was nothing more than a chunk of ice, as far as Lorelei was concerned. But right now Lorelei wasn't concerned on its physical attributes; it was about what Glacia said earlier.

_Yes Lorelei, I liked you. No, loved you… _Those words coursed through her mind. It was a bit surprising; because Glacia knew all too well it was a no-no for one member of any region of Elite Four to like each other, and even more so that Glacia's desire was, well, forbidden. Why would Glacia so readily admit to Lorelei that she "loved" her? What in the world did she see in her? Even Lorelei's colleagues had a difficult time getting on her good side. _What makes you any different?_ Lorelei thought bitterly as she watched Glacia take out her Eevee.

"OK, Laura, just battle one Pokémon, and you'll be a Glaceon! Isn't that nice?" Glacia told her Eevee (now nicknamed "Laura") excitedly. "Eevee!" she yipped happily. "OK, let's go find a Pokémon for you to fight." Laura trotted happily after her trainer, and soon enough they found a Meditite. "Laura, use tackle!" "Eevee!" she said, using her full weight on the Meditite.

Before long, the Meditite fainted. "Good job, Laura!" Glacia said, petting her Eevee's head. "Ee-ya!" Laura said gleefully as a white light surrounded her. After the light cleared, a sleek light-blue Pokémon stood in Laura's place. "Glaceon!" it said, running towards its trainer. "I'm so proud of you, Laura." Glacia smiled.

"E-ya! Eyuh!" Lorelei's Eevee said, jealous of the fact that its buddy evolved whilst it has not.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, right. Uh…let's go evolve you." Lorelei said, as though snapped from a trance. In no time at all, her Eevee evolved into a Glaceon as well. "Glaceon!" It said as well, displaying its new look to other wild Pokémon. "Enough showtime, Glaceon. We have to head back." Lorelei said impatiently. To Glacia, she said, "We're finished here, might as well get going, don't you think?"

Glacia nodded. "Alright, it's getting darker and colder as we speak; looks like the snowstorm is picking up."

_Wait a second,_ Lorelei thought as a flurry of snowflakes danced past her, _it's not only getting colder, this snowstorm is escalating to a blizzard!_

"Glacia!" she called, "We have to find shelter! A blizzard is coming!" Lorelei quickly began scanning for a rock, a cave…anything to shield them from the cold. She spotted a cave not so far from where they stood, and it looked roomy, enough to hold them while the blizzard raged. "Glacia!" she called again, more urgently this time. "Let's move!"

Hearing no response, she found Glacia's motionless body, with Laura going in circles wondering what was wrong with her trainer. "Glaceon! Glaceon!" she whimpered, nudging Glacia. "Glacia!" Lorelei said, tramping up to the body. _I have no time to lose,_ Lorelei thought, picking up Glacia. With help from the two Glaceons, she dragged her to the cave.

As soon as they got there, an avalanche closed the mouth of the cave. _Just great,_ Lorelei thought bitterly. _We're now stuck here in the dark and cold. Wait, "we"!! Glacia! _Lorelei suddenly remembered her fallen friend. "First I have to find any fire-making device," she muttered as she took off her gloves. She felt along the ground and her hands brushed across something rough. _Perfect! It's flint!_ Lorelei smiled. She picked up the flint and got another piece of rock. Striking the two together, she soon had a small fire going.

"Glaceon! Glaceon!" the two Pokémon gathered around the source of warmth. Lorelei moved to inspect Glacia. _She's cold, probably due to hypothermia,_ Lorelei surmised. Being an Ice trainer, she knew what to do in these situations. _Thankfully, it seems to be only mild._

The first order of business for Lorelei was to transfer her own body heat to Glacia. _I don't think I'm going to like this, but she will…_ thought Lorelei ruefully. _Oh well, let me just think of this as compensation for accusing her earlier._

Lorelei took off her bulky overcoat and used it to make a pillow for Glacia. She then lay close to Glacia, face to face, pressing her body against Glacia's to transfer the heat effectively, making sure to warm the core of Glacia's body lest the cold blood will travel to her heart, which could kill her. _Even though I'm a bit turned off by what she told me, I still owe her my dignity,_ Lorelei thought, continuing to press her body closer.

"Mmm…" Glacia said groggily. "Glacia! Are you awake?" Lorelei said concernedly. Glacia wrapped her arms around Lorelei's torso and held her tight. "Lorelei…you're warm…" she muttered, snuggling closer to Lorelei. _Hmph, I believe this is a dream come true for you,_ Lorelei said to herself. Lorelei propped her head on her palm as she continued to lie beside Glacia, since she had to continue warming her and she had nowhere to go, since Glacia's hug on her was so fierce.

Lorelei had nothing to do, Glacia apparently had gone back to sleep. Lorelei mindlessly ran a hand on Glacia's golden locks and was surprised to find them so…soft. Glacia seemed to enjoy the contact and began making cute mewling sounds, as though begging for more. _Heh. Goldilocks._ Lorelei smiled as she continued stroking Glacia's hair.

At that moment, she felt something inside her. This was the first time she felt someone depend on her, someone who needed her, someone who—loved her for what she was. Glacia saw the worst side of Lorelei, but still loved her despite her character flaws. _I take that back, I think…being with her isn't going to be so bad. _Lorelei thought again.

Smiling, she wrapped her free arm around Glacia. _Glacia, that's a beautiful name, Thank you, thank you for accepting me for what I and not leaving me, even when I was at my worst. I promise, when you wake up,_ Lorelei stole a glance at Glacia's red lips, _you'll have my first kiss._

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

_**End Notes:**__ OK, ready yourselves in the following chapters now that Lorelei reciprocated Glacia's feelings for her. But how will they fare if word of their relationship leaks to the surrounding Elite Four communities? As if the regional handicap wasn't enough…_

_And, the QUESTION: what about Steven? And is Lorelei's first kiss Glacia's first as well? Stay tuned to find out! Thank you to all reviewers and readers for staying with me this far!_


	11. Chapter 11: Confessions

_**Author's notes: **__Hey again, everybody! I hope we're starting to enjoy. Sorry if it took this long to make them confess, but hey, the harder to get, the harder to forget! On with the story! _

**Chapter 11: Confessions**

Lorelei blinked opened her eyes. _Where are we?_ She wondered, looking around. Suddenly, it dawned on her. They were in a cave in Route 217 after being stranded in because of the blizzard. She was with Glacia and was supposed to be warming her up. _I must have fallen asleep,_ she realized.

Lorelei tried untangling herself from Glacia, but soon discovered that the hug was as tight as ever. "Guess I have to stay put then," she mumbled. Normally, she would have grown impatient and pushed Glacia away, but last night's realization changed all that. _I wonder how she'll look like wrapped in my blankets…wait, Lorelei! Don't think of things like that!_ She scolded herself, shaking her head. _You just got to know her, and you haven't even confessed your feelings yet!_

Before Lorelei could mentally beat herself up again, Glacia stirred and opened her eyes. Realizing her firm grip on Lorelei's torso, her cheeks flushed red. "Glacia! Are you OK?" Lorelei said, getting to an upright position and cradling Glacia in her arms. Glacia blushed deeper, and said, "Yes, Lorelei, I'm fine, thank you. Have I—have I said or done inappropriate while unconscious?"

"No, not at all." Lorelei grinned. "Not at all," she repeated, lowering her head to meet Glacia's. Glacia's breath caught in her throat, and a million thoughts rushed as Lorelei inched closer and closer. _Is she going to kiss me? Wait… no… uh, should I? Should I not?_

Lorelei captured Glacia's lips in a kiss. Glacia's eyes opened wide, and foregoing all thoughts she had, she returned it, her heart beating wildly. _This is a dream come true…_ Glacia thought, closing her eyes to savor the moment.

It took them awhile to break off for air, and Lorelei turned to Glacia. "Well, I think you're all warmed up now, huh?" she gasped. Glacia blushed, and asked, "What change has come over you, Lorelei?" "Let's see, I'll put it this way," Lorelei said, "I was only supposed to warm you up because of your hypothermic state, but while I warmed your body, you warmed my heart." _Ugh, how cheesy, even for me…_Lorelei thought. "As I watched you sleep, I promised myself that you'd be the one to give me my first kiss."

"Really? I feel honored." Glacia smiled, and hugged Lorelei. "So you've never been kissed before?" "No, I told you you're my first." Lorelei responded. Glacia was about to open her mouth but Lorelei cut her off. "No, it's OK, I totally understand if I'm not, knowing someone as beautiful as you, you would have had a lot of guys." "That's not it," Glacia grinned, pinning Lorelei to the ground. "You gave me my first kiss, as well. Now I'll give you our second." "And third?" Lorelei grinned. "Fourth, if you wish," Glacia said smugly, capturing Lorelei in another kiss.

Before they could go any farther, their Glaceons stirred and were about to wake up. "Just one more?" Lorelei pleaded. Glacia shook her head coyly. "Not in front of the children." Lorelei laughed and Glacia helped her up. "C'mon, Glacia, let's get out of here. I got sore from lying on the ground all night." Lorelei said. "Alright, let's go." Glacia agreed.

Glacia began looking for an exit, and Lorelei suddenly remembered something. "Uh, Glacia, I forgot to tell you, an avalanche closed off the mouth of the cave." "Really? Maybe the sun must have melted it a bit. Let's try to dig through it." Glacia suggested. "OK," Lorelei said.

Lorelei dug through her TM case and pulled out a brown disc. "Got it," she said, "OK, Glaceon, learn Dig!" she said. "Glaceon!" it said, nodding. After a few moments, Lorelei ordered the Pokémon to use Dig. Before long, Glaceon dug a good-sized hole. "Perfect," Lorelei said, inspecting the hole. "Now we can get out of here." First Glacia urged Laura out, followed by herself, and Lorelei.

"At last!" Lorelei said, stretching. "Fresh air!"

"Yes, we have to get back to Snowpoint City in case Pryce starts looking for us." Glacia stated. "Oh yeah, right. The old geezer might be worried sick." Lorelei said.

The weather was clear now, for once route 217's eternal snowstorms stopped. To Lorelei it seemed to reflect her emotions now that it was free from the hatred she once harbored for Glacia. It was now replaced with a calm sense of peace. Lorelei stole a sideways look at Glacia and entwined her fingers around the other trainer's. Glacia smiled and squeezed her hand.

"So…uh, you really wouldn't mind if I tell you I love you?" Lorelei asked sheepishly.

"Don't be silly, Lorelei. I mind, but the good kind. I really loved you the moment I saw you." Glacia affirmed, trying to suppress a giggle. Who knew Kanto's Lorelei was so…bashful when it came to love?

Snowpoint City came into view, and the two trainers saw Pryce at the gate. "Lorelei! Glacia! Where have you been all evening? I was worried sick!" he exclaimed. "It's a long story, Sir Pryce. May we tell it to you another time?" Glacia asked. "Certainly, I'm sure that you are exhausted." Pryce nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow."

When Pryce was safely out of sight, Lorelei caught Glacia giving her a wistful look. "Well, I guess we have to temporarily part for the meantime." Glacia said. "Yeah," Lorelei replied. "But I'll see you tomorrow, right?" "You can count on that." Glacia said, giving Lorelei another kiss on the lips before leaving for her hotel room.

Lorelei watched her new lover before she went out of sight. Lorelei sighed and turned to her hotel. She needed rest, she knew that, but what was this new feeling she had? It was unlike her to think about a person longer than necessary. _Ah, the symptoms of the lovebug,_ Lorelei thought wryly as her normally adept fingers could hardly find the key for her lock. Finally, she was able to twist the lock. Entering her suite, Lorelei quickly headed for the shower. All she wanted now was a warm bath. And maybe a hint of Glacia.

_**End Notes: **__In the next chapter, well, Glacia has a special surprise for Lorelei. And Lorelei finds something…she never should have found out. Stay tuned! _


	12. Chapter 12: Closer and Closer

_**MS Words:**Light Lemon ahead! Just a warning for the readers. I think this chapter should be rated slightly over "__T", because there's a bit of stuffs near the end. If you find it and consider it a bit offensive (I didn't change the rating 'cause it's not that heavy anyways), don't say I didn't warn you… _

* * *

**Chapter 12: Closer and Closer**

_Glacia, are you free tomorrow?_

_Yes, why?_

_Well…I was wondering if we could meet up at my place. You know, a little get together?_

_Sure, no problem. What time?_

_Around 4:00 pm. That fine with you?_

_Perfect._

Glacia smiled as she put down the phone. Finally, things were settling in. Lorelei invited her to her hotel! _Being invited to your lover's residence means things must be getting…deeper._ The words of Glacia's mother coursed through her head. "I probably won't be sleeping here tomorrow," Glacia giggled as she burrowed further under the covers, excitement stealing away sleep.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Glacia rose bright and early to get herself dressed, hoping to look perfect for her lover.

It's been a week since the blizzard; the event which triggered the start of their relationship. Glacia enjoyed Lorelei's company, she found her impulsiveness amusing (if not a bit dangerous), unpredictable (never fails to surprise her) and…thoughtful. What was another plus (or minus, depending on how she looked at it) in Lorelei's character was that if she did something for you, she didn't really expect anything back. Glacia told her not to push herself to hard; a relationship should be a two-way street, not one taking advantage of the other.

These thoughts were still in her head as she finally located Heath's Inn, a small 3-story hotel with an old-fashioned motif. Lorelei really wanted to hide her Elite Four status, eh? It was quite odd since the other region Elite Fours usually wanted to strut around "representing" their homeland. But Lorelei…she was different. _I'm really fortunate to have her,_ Glacia smiled as she continued to the front desk.

"Hello, May I help you?" the cheery receptionist asked. "Yes, I'm looking for Lorelei." Glacia answered.

"Lorelei…her room is in 317, ma'am."

"Thanks." Glacia smiled.

As she turned, the receptionist called her back. "By the way, could you be Glacia?"

Glacia stiffened at the mention of her name, but turned around and nodded. "Yes…I am." "Don't be so surprised, ma'am, Elite Four members come and go, it's not like I'm going to ask your autograph or anything." The receptionist laughed. "Lorelei's not in her room right now, but she remembered you were coming. So she told me that when you stopped by, I should give you the key to her room. She'll be back in about an hour."

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Since the elevator was under repairs, Glacia had no option but to climb. The staircase charmed Glacia, it had elaborate wood carvings on it. The motif really gave the hotel a homey atmosphere. Turning, she headed down the hallway looking for room 317. Even-numbered rooms were on the left and odd-numbered rooms were on the right side of the hall.

"309, 311…" she mused silently as she studied the numbers on brass plates "313, 315, and here's 317!" she said triumphantly. Slipping the key into place and twisting it just right, the room gave an affirmative "click" and swung open. "She's a neatnik too, no doubt." Glacia said as she surveyed the immaculately spotless room. She closed the door and flopped on the nearest armchair to warm by the fire.

A quarter-hour passed, then another. Glacia watched the minutes tick by and was a little concerned. Lorelei was never late for appointments. And besides, it was almost dinner time. "Oh well, instead of sitting around here, might as well get started on dinner." She mused, putting on an apron. "The menu tonight's on me."

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

"Damn it!" Lorelei hissed as she plodded through the snow. "Damn! Damn you, granny Hagatha! You made me late for my appointment!" Lorelei fumed as she thought of the recent events. It started that morning when Agatha left her a message _forcing_ her to call back.

"You whippersnapper! You and Lance have both been away for a month, but at least the boy had the _mind_ to call _home_!" Agatha practically roared into the phone.

Lorelei winced at the tone of voice Agatha used, and when she did, it means she meant business. Since her meeting with Glacia would be in an hour, she gave the key to the receptionist lest Glacia come early. Leaving the hotel, she found the nearest phone she could find and called the hag. And the hag had extended her call to over two hours!

_I didn't even make dinner for us yet,_ Lorelei moaned as she entered the hotel. "Did Glacia drop by already?" Lorelei asked the receptionist. "Yup, over an hour ago, Lady Lorelei," affirmed the receptionist. _Oh, I am so dead,_ Lorelei thought. "Thanks," she replied, giving the receptionist a dismissive nod.

The elevator had been fixed, but Lorelei didn't want to go headfirst into her doom. So she took the stairs, wearily placing one foot in front of the other. She slowly went to her room and the knob swung open easily. _Huh, at least she didn't lock me out,_ Lorelei let out a small sigh of relief.

"Hey Glacia, I'm back, sorry about…mmmph!" Lorelei's eyes flew open when she received a kiss instead of the slap she was expecting. "It's OK, Lorelei. I cooked dinner." Glacia smiled. "I'm just glad you're back." "Me too." Lorelei nodded.

The food was good, but Lorelei just didn't seem to be used to Haban wine. After two shots, she was out. "Not a sociable drinker, huh?" Glacia mused, assisting Lorelei out of her chair. "I think it's best we get you to bed."

Glacia half-led, half-dragged the intoxicated Lorelei to the room. "Whew, you're heavier than you look." Glacia gasped, laying Lorelei flat on the bed. Gazing at Lorelei, it was affirmative that she was out-cold to do, well, "anything". "I think I'll be heading home now, Lorelei…" Glacai said disappointedly. She was hoping that this would be a special night.

But Lorelei wasn't as KO'd as she looked. "No," she rasped, "stay. It's just my head."

Glacia smiled and was at Lorelei's side in a flash. Bending over Lorelei, she said, "My, you really are hardy, aren't you?"

Lorelei grinned and wrapped her arms around Glacia. "Who's leaving now?" she said mockingly. Lorelei and Glacia were face to face, with Lorelei flat on her back and Glacia—on top of Lorelei.

"What! Lorelei, you cheater!" she laughed, trying to break free. Lorelei gave Glacia another big grin before slipping off Glacia's blouse. "You're a big cheater!" Glacia repeated, since her arms were in an unfavorable position to get back at Lorelei. "If I fall and break my neck, it's entirely your fault." "My fault?" Lorelei queried innocently. "Who's the one flailing around?"

Glacia struggled to get back at Lorelei, and succeeded in undoing half of her blouse buttons. "So close, and yet so far." Lorelei shook her head. "Lorelei!" Glacia whined. "Go ahead, make noise," Lorelei teased, "You're just giving yourself away. What if Pryce is across the hall?" Glacia immediately shut her mouth but still continued to undress Lorelei in spite of her firm grip on her. "Darn, Lorelei, does Haban wine makes you strong?!"

"I don't know." Lorelei replied, her big grin still spread across her face. "Aren't you experiencing it firsthand?" Glacia tried to undo the last half of the buttons, but Lorelei was too fast for her. "And I think we have a winner." Lorelei said, throwing the article of clothing away. "And I'm not even half-undressed." Lorelei smirked, loosening her grip.

Glacia growled and began undoing Lorelei's articles of clothing. "Haha! Take it easy, tiger." Lorelei teased her more. "We've got the night all to ourselves."

_End notes: Whew! I believe this is the longest chapter of Ice Queens I've done. I hope the "scene" is not too offensive, nor too disappointing. I've moved the discovery to the next chapter, just to keep you guys hanging (runs before being pounded). I promise it's in the next chapter! _

_Thanks for all the reviews, guys! It keeps me motivated to see this story to the end._


	13. Chapter 13: The Marks of Deceit

**Chapter 13: The Marks of Deceit**

Sunlight streamed through the open window, waking Lorelei. She put a hand to her head, relieved that even if it felt about to be split open, it was still in one piece. A frown crossed her face remembering what caused it. "Dang that Haban wine," she muttered, massaging her aching head with her free arm. As she remembered why the other arm wasn't free, a smile replaced the earlier frown.

She spent the night with Glacia, and she could say that even though it was a first for both of them, it was indeed worthy of a spot in her hall of fame. Lorelei ran a hand across Glacia's smooth porcelain cheek, and to her surprise, the blonde didn't awaken. She just stirred a bit and snuggled closer to Lorelei. Lorelei smiled again, Glacia was so cute that way.

Lorelei mindlessly ran her hand across Glacia's back, enjoying the silky feeling it had. Suddenly, her hand passed over uneven skin, and it felt like a recent wound still healing. Lorelei froze and ran her hand over it again. _Two marks…no, it can't be…can she be…_ Lorelei thought, her eyes opening wide in shock. _Could this be…her? Ilia? Impossible, she left for Hoenn…_

Lorelei unconsciously removed her now-loose hairtie, letting her flame-red hair loose. At that moment, Glacia woke up. "Lorelei? Oh, I'm sorry," she said, groggily getting up. "Did I cut off the circulation in your…" Glacia stopped in mid-sentence, looking at Lorelei in surprise. With her hair down, Lorelei looked like…Lauren. _Wow, the past comes back to haunt you,_ Glacia mentally noted.

"Glacia, about those scars," Lorelei began, "how did you get them?" "A—friend of mine saved me from several thugs." Glacia responded. "It's recent, wasn't it." Lorelei said. It was more of a statement than a question. "Yes, it was. I took the SS Anne to go to Hoenn, then en route to my destination, several Rocket thugs beat me up pretty bad." Glacia shook her head and smiled. "But here comes my favorite part. A trainer named Lauren saved me; she beat off the thugs and brought me to the clinic."

Glacia's eyes took a reminiscent glow. "That's why I nicknamed my Eevee 'Laura' in my memory."

"Is this what you meant by saying 'our paths will cross again someday'?" Lorelei asked coldly. By the tone of voice Lorelei used, the blonde shivered unconsciously. "What do you mean?!" Glacia asked shocked. "How did you know that…it was only Lauren and I in that room…"

Suddenly it dawned on her. "You—you were Lauren, weren't you…?" Glacia's voice shook.

"Indeed, I was." Lorelei said. "Why did you lie to me, Glacia?! Why?!"

"Lorelei, I'm sorry, if I recognized you at once, I would've acknowledged you…" Glacia stammered.

"So that's it, is it? If I were an ordinary trainer, you'd treat me differently than you would have? If you knew that I was Lorelei from the start, would you have kept aloof from me?" Lorelei said.

Suddenly, Glacia stood up and walked over to Lorelei. "Lorelei, I hope you haven't overlooked the fact that you have lied to me as well."

Lorelei took a step back; she didn't expect this from Glacia. Her lover's voice carried no anger in it, it was eerily calm. "When we were in our 'Ilia' and 'Lauren' persona, did I ever treat you lower than I was? Did I do anything to put you down?" Glacia hugged Lorelei. "Don't you see how much I love you? Regardless of your status, you're still my Lorelei! I felt much pain when I was separated from Lauren, and now I've discovered it's you and should be angry for your lie, instead, I feel happiness!"

"Are you done with your tale yet?" Lorelei asked, still agitated. "Well, OK, what you did was good and all, but your lie to me was worse! If I remembered correctly, 'Ilia' had a boyfriend! It's Steven, right? 'The' Steven, the champion of Hoenn?!"

Glacia's eyes flew open. "Lorelei, please, I was about to break up with him after this week." "Why didn't you break up with him before we became a couple? You thought I wouldn't find out anything about the SS Anne incident, would you?" Lorelei growled.

"Lorelei, please forgive me this time. I promise there will be no more secrets between us, but that has to go for you as well." Glacia said firmly. "Whatever," Lorelei responded, heading toward the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

"Do you want me to stay?" Glacia asked meekly, only receiving silence as a response. Taking that as a negative, the blonde began dressing up. When she was done, she walked to the doorway of the kitchen. "I'll call Steven tonight and come back to straighten this out," Glacia whispered to Lorelei's back. She turned around to leave, but heard Lorelei's response instead of the silence she expected.

"Don't bother," Lorelei said.

"Excuse me?" Glacia asked, shocked.

"I said, don't bother." Lorelei repeated.

"Why…?" Glacia asked.

"We're over." Lorelei responded.

Glacia felt the tears well in her eyes, and she ran out of the room.

Two simple words could make or break your day, depending on what and how it was spoken. Glacia's two words of today didn't only break her day, it also broke her heart.

A block away from Lorelei's apartment, Glacia's tears slowed, and her heart ceased its maddening beat against her chest. She took several deep breaths and steadily regained her composure. _So that's how it is, Lorelei?_ She thought, sadly looking back. _I'm sorry it had to be this way._

She took out her PokéNav and searched for Steven's name. _I have no regrets._

_**

* * *

**__**End notes:**__ We finally make it to the "unlucky 13__th__" chapter! (at least for Lorelei and Glacia). Thanks for all the readers and reviews! You guys continue to make my day. _

_**Next:**__ Lorelei has to deal with the empty feeling inside her, and the heartbroken Glacia will find something unexpected about Steven…but is it for better or for worse? _


	14. Chapter 14: Heartbreakers

_**MidnightStriker: **__This chapter's gonna center a bit about a side-tracked couple, hehe! Ever wondered why Steven kept using his PokéNav on the SS Anne? No Lorelei/Glacia here, surprise pairing! Enjoy, yaoi-fans!_

**Chapter 14: Heartbreakers**

Glacia's fingers slipped again and again as she searched for "Steven Stone" on her PokéNav. The PokéNav's buttons had slippery properties due to the tears which were falling on them. Finally, she finds Steven's name and calls. Glacia waits breathlessly for Steven to pick up his PokéNav, but no such response came. The device only had a monotonous "_Rrrring…rrrring…_"

"Come on, Steven, pick up," Glacia murmured. She waited until the last ring until the recorded voice of the operator said, "_The PokéNav you dialed cannot be reached. Please try agai…_" _Click!_ Glacia cut her off in frustration. Where could Steven be at this time?

Glacia redialed and waited for Steven to answer. Hopefully he wasn't in Meteor Falls, where the signal is simply…terrible.

Glacia was still pondering on Steven's whereabouts when a groggy (and almost irritable) voice answered, "Hello…?!" Glacia sighed with relief when she heard that familiar voice, foregoing the tone that went with it.

"Hey, Steven," she said softly.

"Glacia…? Oh, I'm sorry. I was asleep." On the other line, the silver-haired youth ran a hand over his locks in semi-exasperation. He was tired, and he really wanted to get back to sleep.

"I'm sorry I woke you up, it's just…I have to go back to Hoenn, and, can you pick me up?" Glacia requested.

"Uh, sure," Steven replied, hoping his gasp wasn't audible. "When are you expected to arrive in Lilycove?"

Before Glacia could respond to Steven, she heard a familiar voice in the background. "Who is it, Steven?" the voice called out. Steven clapped his hand over the mouthpiece and hissed, "Quiet, you!" Glacia heard Steven's "companion" giggle. "I'm not the noisy one usually, you are." "Grrr! Can't you see I'm on the phone?!" Steven hissed.

As the twosome was arguing, Glacia took the opportunity to guess who the mystery guy is. After pondering several more minutes and basing on the taunts and insults zinged towards each other, she came up with a conclusion. "Wallace? Steven, is Wallace with you?"

Steven froze, and cold sweat suddenly appeared on his eyebrow. "Awww, is poor little Stevie scared…?" Wallace, now identified, was heard in the background. Steven glared at Wallace and said, "Yes, yes, he is. But it's only for a sleepover, we kinda had a discussion of the Cave of Origin cave…in. Yeah, Cave in. We ended pretty late, so he's spending the night." Steven stumbled through his words. "Sleepovers are for girls!" Wallace whined. "Cave of Origin cave—how could you insult Sootopolis's Tourist Attra—" Steven clamped a mouth over the Aqua-haired male's mouth. "Ssssh!"

Glacia smiled. "OK, if he's what will keep you company while I'm away, it's fine." "Thanks, Glacia." Steven said. "Oh, I'm sorry I haven't been keeping in touch lately," Glacia continued, chewing nervously on her bottom lip. _I was kinda busy with a fling…_

"Aw, it's OK. I know you're busy and all…" _And it gives me less chores to do and more time for Wall-e._

"Anyway, I'm hoping to see you soon, Steven. I've really missed you." Glacia said.

"Yeah, me too." Steven said nonchalantly. "Now, let me get back to sleep, OK? I have that…'cave-in'…" Steven made a face as Wallace smirked. "…to get back to tomorrow." "Right, I'm sorry." Glacia said. "Goodnight, Steven." "Yeah, goodnight." Steven said, putting down the phone.

Steven sighed as he looked at the ceiling. "Dang, if Glacia catches the next boat, she'll be here in a week." "What's so bad about that?" Wallace said placidly. "I mean, there's a lot you can do in a week." "Hmph. You can't abandon your post as the Champion, can you?" Steven pouted. "You always get home late at night, and the dinner gets cold. Besides, I can't tire you every night 'cause you have to wake up early…"

Steven stopped as a hand graced his cheek and halted on his chin. "Enough already, you speak too much." Wallace said, his velvety voice inadvertently sending chills down Steven's spine. _He sounds so sexy that way..._Steven thought as he continued listening to Wallace. "We've been together since last year, so we'll make it through. Besides, I'm sure you can tell her about this in a diplomatic way." Wallace went on. "But how do I tell her…?" Steven began. "Eh, just tell her the reason why you weren't able to rescue her was because you were jabbering in your PokéNav—talking to me." Wallace smiled an innocent smile laced with a bit of mischief.

"Har har." Steven said sarcastically.

"I'm just kdding. I'll help you out." Wallace grinned. "Anyway, get back to sleep. We have another day ahead of us." "But you kept me awake with all those explanations." Steven teased. "I guess I have to make amends, then," Wallace grinned. "Will this help?"

Steven closed his eyes and savored the kiss his lover gave him. After they broke off for air, Steven nodded. "Yeah, it definitely did."

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

_**One week later:**_

Glacia stood on the dock of Lilycove, checking her watch. She reminded Steven the day before that she was arriving, and she left a message on his PokéNav telling him to come and pick her up. _What's taking him so long?_ Glacia wondered. _He's not usually tardy for appointments._

Glacia sighed and headed to the Pokémon Center to withdraw a flying Pokémon. _If he's not going to pick me up, might as well check up on him and hope he's OK._ "C'mon, Swellow, to Mossdeep!" Glacia ordered her Pokémon. "Swellow!" it chirped and flew off to its destination.

Glacia landed gracefully on the quiet island. Its residents gave her a polite nod and some even greeted her. Glacia smiled back as she made her way to Steven's house. It was simple and comfortable, and located in a place overlooking the sea. Glacia jiggled the doorknob and found it locked. _I'll just check if he's home first then see if he's in his father's company in Rustboro or Meteor Falls._ Glacia thought, searching her bag for a key Steven gave her when they were still an item.

The key hit home, and Glacia swung open the door. "Steven, are you home?" she called out, heading to his room. She flicked on the switch and saw that the sheets on his bed were unruly and two lumps were underneath them. "What could these be…" Glacia said, her breath catching in her throat. She pulled back the sheets and saw the two lovers on the bed, naked and limbs intertwined with the others.

"No…" Glacia gasped, stepping back, aghast.

Steven blinked and woke up due to the sudden change in brightness and temperature. "What the heck—oh my stars—Glacia, what…how the heck did you come in here…?!" Steven stuttered, shaking awake his new lover. Wallace groaned and placed a pillow over his face but the Steven's shaking intensified. "What?!" Wallace finally yelled, sitting up and seeing eye-to-eye with Glacia. "Hey, Glacia, uh, did Steven let you in?" Wallace said.

Glacia twirled the key around her finger. "You forgot that you gave me your house key, Steven Stone." She threw it at the bedspread, and continued, "I want an explanation for this." "I'm sorry, Glacia, but I meant to tell you this: before you left for the convention, Wallace and I were already dating. We got official probably a week after you left." Steven said, not that satisfied with his brief and brutally honest explanation. "Why didn't you tell me on the phone?!" Glacia yelled. "Don't you know that it was because I thought you still were my boyfriend that Lorelei broke up with me?!" "Wow, you actually got Lorelei to date you?" Steven said in amazement. He was met with Glacia's glare, so he hurried on, "If that was the case, then why didn't we break up before?" Steven asked. "We could've smoothed things out and went home happy."

Glacia was too infuriated to respond, she turned on her heel and stalked out.

"Glacia, wait!" Steven said, wrapping a towel around his waist. He ran to the door to catch up with his ex, but saw her Swellow's retreating figure soaring higher and farther every second. Steven sighed and walked back to the room where Wallace was waiting.

"Well," Wallace grinned, "I told you I would help you out."

_**End notes: **__Oooh…double-ouch. Steven, you heartbreaker! :P ! Anyway,__I just can't resist replying to reviewer __**khaaan**__! You read my mind that Wallace is Steven's boyfriend! Stay tuned for the next chapter! (Sorry, I think there's not going to be much Steven/Wallace after this)_

_**Next:**__ The emotional downs are taking its toll on Glacia. _


	15. Chapter 15: Requited and Reunited

_**MidnightStriker**__: Hooh…tough stuff for Glacia so far. I wonder why I like hitting on her so much? (Just kidding, Glacia!) _

_We're in the 15__th__ chapter and so far, so good; though I regret to inform you that this story is almost drawing to a climatic conclusion. _

**Chapter 15: Requited and Reunited**

Glacia glared at the little house in Mossdeep which grew even smaller and eventually but a speck in the island as she flew further away from the nightmare she just witnessed. _Steven was a jerk, _Glacia fumed, blinking hard, trying not to cry. _It's not fair that he just had a good time while I was away. He could have told me when we were in the SS Anne. _Glacia's expression soon changed from anger to one of deep sorrow. _Now, even the one person I trusted most cannot console me._

Glacia landed in Lilycove, where the SS Tidal was getting ready for another trip. "Excuse me, sir?" Glacia said, approaching a sailor. "Where is the next destination of this boat?" "Hmmm…" the sailor stopped loading for a moment to think, "I believe it's heading to Snowpoint City in Sinnoh, ma'am."

_Snowpoint City…_ Glacia's eyes misted over again, but she took in a resolve to be strong. _The convention's over by now, perhaps Lorelei has returned to Kanto then._ "Alright, thank you." Glacia nodded.

She bought a ticket and retired to cabin, which got her thinking again. "Snowpoint City is special to me for two reasons," she said to herself, tracing a pattern on her bedframe. "First, it's because I'm going home, and second, it's because that's where I met the love of my life, Lorelei."

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

A week has passed, and soon, Glacia and Lorelei's convention vacation was over. Glacia's deduction that Lorelei returned to Kanto was correct, and she was now enjoying being back in her home region. "It's good to be home," Lorelei said, taking a deep breath of Vermillion City's atmosphere. "I thought that convention would never…end…"

Lorelei's voice had a slight tremor when she said that, because even if she was upset with Glacia (the same emotion she once had when she left for the convention), she owed a lot to her once lifelong "rival". _I wonder how she's doing now,_ Lorelei thought as she headed to a Pokémon Center to withdraw a Flying Pokémon. Lorelei gritted her teeth and shook her head. _Probably back together in the arms of her boyfriend._ _But still…I miss her. _Lorelei sighed. _I wonder why she didn't tell me about him, though._

Lorelei took out a Pidgeot and flew towards the Indigo Plateau, where her colleagues were eagerly awaiting her return. "Hey! Lorelei's back!" Lance's excited voice was the first one to greet her, and soon the rest of the Indigo Plateau's residents were running out to meet her.

"Dearie! How did it go? It looks like you lost some weight!" Granny Agatha said, scrutinizing Lorelei. "Well, uh, it's a long story…" Lorelei began, only to be interrupted by Bruno. "Did you bring us new items to improve our Pokémon?"

Lorelei rolled her eyes and gave Bruno a bag Payapa and Coba berries. "What are these?" Bruno asked with disdain. "Local foodstuffs?"

"Nope, they're really rare Sinnoh Berries. It goes like this: If your Pokémon holds the Payapa berry, and a trainer will use a Psychic Attack on say, your Machamp, the Payapa berry will weaken the attack." Lorelei explained. Bruno's eyes grew wide. "Oooh! That is so useful!" he exclaimed. "But what does this berry do?" he continued, holding up the Coba. "It weakens a super-effective Flying attack." Lorelei answered.

"What have you got for Granny?" Agatha said, her eyes sparkling. Lorelei handed her an odd keystone and a bag of Payapa and Colbur Berries. "Thanks, dearie, but what's this for?" Agatha said, holding up the keystone. "Uh, it has a Pokémon inside it." Lorelei said. Agatha pondered on that until a Spiritomb popped up and began to address its new trainer. "OK…" Agatha said, quite wierded out. "You are a strange fella, yes you are." The other league trainers heard Agatha mutter as she walked down the hallway, her new Pokémon happily hopping after her.

"And this is for you, Lance." Lorelei said, giving him a bag of Haban and Yache berries. "Thanks, Lorelei. Hey! Do you want to meet my new Pokémon?" he grinned. "Come on out, Bagon!" "Bagon!" the small dragon said, greeting Lorelei. "Looks like Claire found a good pick." Lorelei commented. "But you're not the only one who's gotten a new Pokémon." "What do you mean?" Lance asked. Now it was Lorelei's turn to grin. "Come on, let's trade stories over supper."

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Meanwhile, Steven was pacing the Hoenn league like mad. It usually took experienced trainers around 40 minutes to reach him, but lately they've been arriving at around half-an-hour. It wasn't that their Pokémon grew stronger; most still had the same statistics when it came to their Attack, Defense and all that.

"Perhaps one of the members is slacking off," Steven said to himself, descending down his platform and heading towards his "elevator." "I'd better check on them."

Steven walked by Drake's room, and the elderly Draco-wielder politely doffed off his cap. "Ah, the young champion." He said, "How may I help you?" "Drake," Steven said, his voice carrying a serious tone, "Don't you notice that trainers this past week have been getting to us quicker than usual?" "Wouldn't they, Steven, if one of our members is absent?" Drake replied with another question.

"What do you mean?" Steven asked, confused. "Is someone missing?"

"Don't you know? Glacia hasn't showed up this past week, that's why trainers are having it easy." Drake responded. "Your girl didn't leave you a note?"

Steven's eye twitched dangerously at the mention of "his girl". "Drake, two things: First, Glacia and I broke up already, and second, where is she?" Drake's eyes widened at the revelation. "You broke up? Why?"

Steven sighed. "It's a long story. Now, can we get back on track? Why is Glacia absent?" "I'm not really sure," Drake said, stroking his chin as he tried to recall what Glacia's reasons were. "She said something about 'finding herself' and 'rediscovering the warmth in a cold heart.' Pretty deep eh?" Drake chuckled. "Alright, thanks Drake. I think that might help at least a bit." Steven walked out of Drake's chamber and tried calling Glacia's PokéNav.

"Come on, Glacia, pick up." He muttered. But this time, it was Glacia who took the liberty of not answering her PokéNav.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Glacia didn't show up for a week, and Steven was a fried bundle of nerves.

"That's it! I'm issuing a code Red!" Steven bellowed. He dispatched a message to all Elite Four regions, from Kanto to Sinnoh. "This is Steven from the Hoenn Elite Four," he began, "I need your help in searching for one of our missing members, Glacia of the Elite Four. Please search your region and alert us if you find anything."

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Lance looked up from the message he just received. "Eh, Lorelei, look at this," he chuckled, motioning the redhead to come over. "The Hoenn Elite Four issued a code red, looks like your rival is missing." "Rival…?" Lorelei asked quizzically. Lance looked at her as if she had amnesia. "Don't you remember? Glacia was your rival!" Lance reminded her. "Oh! Right!" Lorelei nodded. _I still haven't told them yet…_ she thought wryly.

"She's missing? Why?" Lorelei continued. "I'm not sure," Lance said, "but Steven is asking us to search our region. Looks like we have a lot of ground to cover, including the Sevii Islands." Lance stood up and stretched. "I'll start in Vermillion City."

Lorelei watched Lance leave. As soon as he was out of sight, she picked up the message he left. "So she did leave a last message," Lorelei muttered. "'Finding myself' and 'rediscovering the warmth in a cold…heart…" Lorelei almost dropped the message. "Cold-heart…that's me, isn't it…"

Lorelei grabbed a boat ticket. _I now know where to go. She's probably back in Sinnoh. Dearest, wait for me, I'm coming for you._

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Lorelei wasted no time asking Snowpoint City residents if they saw Glacia around. They shook their heads, saying that they haven't seen her since the end of the convention.

After 5 days of fruitless searching, Lorelei was nearing the end of her wits. She wasn't searching her assigned region, and she'd be in probation if any Sinnoh Elite Four member found her there. Lorelei sank down wearily as she pondered where else she would find Glacia. "Rediscovering the warmth of a cold heart," she repeated, tapping her temple as she searched for a rational explanation of that statement. "Rediscovering—wait," Lorelei said, standing up, "where did she first 'discover' the warmth of a cold heart?"

Lorelei began pacing to and fro, "isn't it where we first met? Bingo!" Lorelei snapped her fingers. "In the cave we stayed in during the blizzard!" She began hurrying towards route 217. Thankfully, the weather was clear and she soon located the cave.

"…" Lorelei paused as it came within view. _How do I approach her…? _

Almost instantly another thought popped in her head, _Quit worrying about your pride! She may be injured, or worse! _It was as if someone was telling her that. _Swallow your darn pride and go rescue her! There still may be a chance for reconciliation! _

_That's right, _Lorelei agreed with those thoughts. _I must get to her as soon as possible. _

Lorelei tramped towards the cave and peered in. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she saw a sleeping form huddled on the ground. She walked towards it, and a smile formed on her lips when she saw a shock of blonde hair.

"Don't worry," Lorelei whispered, placing Glacia's head on her lap, "I left you once, I'm not leaving you again." Glacia's eyes opened and she her gaze met Lorelei's. "Lorelei…you came back…" she said, sitting up. "I promise I'm not leaving you again." Lorelei said, embracing her lover. "I'm sorry about that mix-up; I can assure you that I'm truly yours now." Glacia said. "Sssh…" Lorelei said. "Words are useless now. What matters is that we're finally reunited once again."

_**End notes:**__ THE END! No, just kidding. Of course, all good stories require an epilogue. Thank you once again for all readers, reviewers, and supporters of Lorelei/Glacia femslash! It really inspired me to finish up all 15 chapters of Ice Queens (plus Epilogue, I'll soon post it up). See you in the next story! Thank you again, one and all! _

_**BTW...**I read in bulbapedia./wiki/Glacia that there's a speculation Glacia's from Sinnoh. You guys can check it out if you want. :D_

_**Next:**__ EPILOGUE-the end_


	16. Epilogue: Ice Queens

**Epilogue: Ice Queens**

Lorelei and Glacia quietly stared at the vast expanse of water which separated Sinnoh from Hoenn. At another time and another place, Lorelei would have wanted to research on what ocean this was, but right now she was concerned with the future. They were on the SS Tidal which was heading back to Slateport, to report that Glacia had been found.

As the ship rolled about, Lorelei began thinking of the events of the past few days:

After the rescue, Glacia had insisted they would have ran away together and start a new life; quietly away from the hustle and bustle of the duties of being part of the Elite Four. Lorelei replied that the most rational thing to do was to tell Steven that she was safe and sound. Glacia wasn't too pleased with it, but agreed that it had to be done.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Glacia meditating as well.

Lorelei walked over to her lover, and placed a hand on her shoulder. Glacia smiled and turned to face Lorelei. "Is there something you need?" "No, not really," Lorelei replied, kissing Glacia on the forehead. "I'm just, you know, confused." "Confused?" a look of concern crossed Glacia's features. "Perhaps we should talk about it. Come, let's go to our cabin."

Glacia held Lorelei's hand as they walked down the stairway to the ship's cabins. Lorelei wished the walk would be longer—she was enjoying the feel of Glacia's skin against her own. But too soon for Lorelei, they arrived.

Glacia held open the door while Lorelei walked over to her bed and sat down. Lorelei motioned Glacia to do the same.

"Now, tell me what's been bothering you, Lorelei." Glacia said, "You've been quiet ever since we boarded the ship." "You know full well what's been on my mind," Lorelei replied quietly. "It's been on yours, too." Glacia reached out and grasped Lorelei's hand. "It's about what the future holds, isn't it?" Glacia asked gently. Lorelei nodded, and continued.

"The rules of the Elite Four explicitly state that our relationship is forbidden, and if they find out about us, what then? But if we keep quiet and go down our separate ways, being apart will affect us, emotionally and mentally." Lorelei said. "What to do? I've lost you once; I don't want to feel the pain of doing so again." "So do I, Lorelei, so do I," Glacia affirmed. "That law of the Elite Four is the reason why I haven't confessed anything to you, considering your hot-headedness then, I would have lost my position a bit too early for comfort."

"'A bit too early?' What do you mean by that?" Lorelei asked.

"Well, they say we can't be together, but I have thought about this long and hard," Glacia replied. She lifted her head up to look at Lorelei in the eye. "I've decided to step down from the Hoenn Elite Four."

Lorelei's eyes widened, and she grabbed Glacia's shoulders. "You can't do that!" she said, "you, of all people should know how hard it is to become part of the Elite Four!"

Glacia smiled, "I'm ready for anything. The reason how I've persevered through all those trials is because I kept my focus. _You _were my focus, Lorelei. And if I lost it, I would be no better than a starting trainer from Littleroot town. I'd rather be a nameless trainer and fight beside you than become a shadow of my former self in front of all those trainers. Pretty soon, trainers will start whispering and wondering what happened to me, and I'd rather leave at my prime than at my decline."

Lorelei shook her head, "I still can't accept that. You can't sacrifice all you've achieved for me; I'm not worthy for you, Glacia…"

Glacia's eyes lost some of their shine. "Is it something I've done again, Lorelei? I told you that you were my focus. I love you, Lorelei, and nothing can change that." Lorelei sighed. Glacia could be stubborn as a rock sometimes. "Well, I don't know…" Lorelei shrugged. "What if I step down? Wouldn't that be better?"

"No," Glacia's voice was firm. "YOU were the original Ice type elite four. YOU are the one aspiring Ice trainers look up to. YOU are the one who must serve as the inspiration of future generations, as you inspired me." Lorelei shook her head, "I don't know…you'd be leaving the life you knew behind for a foreign one. I cannot promise you that it will be a bed of roses for our relationship."

"That's nothing new to me," Glacia said cheerfully, "I left Sinnoh for Hoenn, anyway. I adapt easily to new environments."

"Then who will replace you in your position?" Lorelei pressed. Thank the Pokégods that she found a lover as devoted as this one.

"I don't know," Glacia shrugged carelessly, "Steven the Great will handle it, it's not my job." Lorelei smiled and hugged Glacia. "You're really sure about this?" she asked again. "As sure as I have ever been in my entire life." Glacia replied.

"Looks like my surprise will come a bit too early for you too," Lorelei grinned. Glacia looked at her lover quizzically and asked, "What do you mean?"

"Glacia, if this is too sudden, you have all the time in the world to think about it, OK?" Lorelei said, reaching behind her and pulling out a velvet box, "Will you be my Queen?"

Glacia gasped, and seeing the ring inside, burst into tears of joy. "I do, Lorelei, I definitely do!" she cried, hugging the fiery redhead. "I'll stay by your side, forever and ever, no matter what the future will hold!"

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

"She resigned?!" Steven said, nearly choking on his breakfast.

"Well, who knew," Phoebe shrugged carelessly. "Rarely is there a member of the Elite Four who gives up their position."

"I'm gonna miss her," Sydney said wistfully. "She was one of our best members."

"And I don't know who to replace her with yet!" Steven moaned.

"I'm not so sure about that," Drake grinned. "Looks like our newest member is here."

Before Steven could turn and greet the newest member, he felt an arm around his neck and a fragrant Sootopolis-made perfume filled his nostrils. "Well, baby," a voice purred in his ear, "looks like we'll be seeing each other more often, huh?"

Steven sweatdropped as he fumbled around his pockets for a handkerchief to stop his nosebleed. This will definitely be a rough ride.

THE END

_**End Notes: **__Well, here we are! After nearly 3 months and 15 (plus epilogue) chapters, I've finally completed my first story more than two chapters! Thanks one and all who read this, and for bearing with my laziness at some point. I'm not sure if there's going to be a sequel to this, but it's quite unlikely, since my summer break is almost over. Anyway, thank you one and all again! I hope to see you in my next fic. Lorelei/Glacia forever :) _


End file.
